Occlumency for Kiku
by The Two Sides of the Moon
Summary: Japan has a problem: Kuro- his dark side- is back and fighting Kiku for control! England's solution: Occlumency. Now Kiku is headed to Hogwarts to fix it, however, when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the countries get involved, everything goes out of control! Will Kiku survive? Or will he snap trying? Read to find out! (Both human and country names used.) Warning: Slight Language...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was sick a few days ago and this idea just popped into my head... If y'all like this I will probably write more...**

**(Dark Side) Disclaimer: All Harry Potter and Hetalia characters- including 2p!s (or whatever they're called)- belong to their respective owners. ME NO OWN.**

* * *

Japan glared at the sight in front of him. Well, he tried to- it didn't really look like one. Nonetheless, he was mad. Everyone in the room was at each other's throats and yelling. In other words: everyone excluding him. _He_ was getting a headache.

"_I could fix your problem for you, you know."_ An all-too-familiar voice leered from the shadow of his mind, _"I know the perfect way to make them shut their traps…"_

"_Kuro,"_ Japan responded in his thoughts, _"I will not let you harm my friends. Besides, if I were to let you out, who knows what could happen."_

"_Fine, you can have your way for now… until I have control again, that is."_ Kuro growled before he disappeared.

Japan could practically see Kuro's sadistic grin when he said that. In the short time he had been back- about 3 weeks or so, Kuro was getting clearer and clearer each day. That bothered Japan- after all; it did mean that Kuro was getting stronger, which was _not_ a good thing. If Kuro ever took control, everything would change. His friends- _everybody_- would be in danger. The worst part about it, though, would be the fact that he couldn't do anything if Kuro succeeded. Japan could keep him from doing so, for now. He didn't know how much longer he could take it, though, or how much time left until he snapped completely.

"Ve~ Japan! Are you listening? America just asked you for your opinion!" The cheerful voice of his Italian friend instantly brought him out of his musings. At the realization that he was spacing out in a meeting, Japan turned bright red.

"Oh, I'm sorry America-san, what did you say?" Japan mumbled softly, still embarrassed at what he did.

"No problem, dude! I was just saying that we should build a superhero to protect the ice-caps!" America yelled from the other side of the table. "We could call it the AmericanStar2000! Oh! Or maybe we could call it the-"

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree, America-san. There is no way that idea could possibly work as we do not have the technology, let alone the funding, to do such things. Plus, I think it sounds childish." Japan didn't notice what he said until he saw all the nations staring at him, causing an awkward silence all across the room. _"Damn you, Kuro."_ He thought to himself as he heard Kuro's chuckling in his head.

"_Hahaha! Their faces! They all look like idiots! And Burger-brain over there looks like he just got kicked in the-"_

Luckily before his other half could finish, Switzerland came up from behind and gave him a pat on the back, breaking the silence. "Wow, Japan- I never thought that you'd actually speak your mind for once! If I wasn't neutral I'd be so proud!"

As soon as Switzerland stopped congratulating him, the whole room returned to its prior state of chaos, making Japan's headache even worse. _"Well, at least everything's somewhat back to normal now…"_

After the meeting Japan decided that he needed a break from the nations. If he wasn't around them then he couldn't hurt them, or, at least, that's what he thought. Plus, the chaos that surrounded the others was affecting him negatively- especially whenever the others would fight, like his friends Greece and Turkey. He could feel Kuro's excitement grow whenever those two got into a fight. He was almost certain that it was strengthening Kuro, too, but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

He needed an expert- an expert of the "Dark Arts" or some sort of magical thing. Science couldn't explain this sort of thing- plus, ever since Kuro's return Japan has been seeing unusual things… He could've sworn he saw some green… _figure_ floating around England's head during a meeting one day-

"_England! He's always going on about his magic! I bet he'll help me!" _Japan scanned the room for his friend, hoping that he wasn't gone already. Once he spotted him, Japan immediately walked to him.

"England-san!" He called, still walking towards his friend, "I have something that I need to talk to you about. Would you mind coming over for tea?"

"Oh! Hello there, Japan. I'd love to come over for tea. Just wait a moment as I gather my things, if you would." England returned his call before he began to pick up papers and put them into his briefcase. Once he was done, England followed Japan to his house.

Upon arrival, England inquired, "So, Japan, what's wrong? Does your problem have anything to do with what happened at the meeting earlier? Or is your problem with America?"

"N-no! I don't have any problems with America-san, b-but I guess it does tie in with the meeting…" Japan trailed off, not sure what to say anymore. "A-ano, England-san, will you promise to not tell anyone else about this?"

England's eyebrows knit together in genuine worry. He'd never seen Japan so nervous! "I promise. Now then, carry on, you can tell me anything."

Japan wasted no time in telling him the problem and how he needed some time away from everyone. He could tell England was listening carefully- England even started taking notes on the problem. When he finished speaking, England came up with a plan.

"Kiku," It was Japan's turn to worry now- England said his human name. He never did that unless it was extremely important! "I think that you are right about taking a break from the countries, however, do you have a place to stay? One safe enough that if this 'Kuro' was to 'take over'- as you put it, that no one would get hurt? If not, I have an idea- what if I were to tell you that there is a place where you could learn how to control… your own mind and possibly prevent Kuro's… invasion?"

"Is there such a place? Because if there is I'd like to go. I can't let anyone get hurt by him again- he's the one who separated me from China." Japan's voice was very weak, but the intensity of it was enough to silence a congregation.

"T-THAT was Kuro?" England's eyes widened in horror, "Then this is even worse than I thought. I'm sending you to Hogwarts immediately!"

"Hogwarts? What's that?" Japan said with curiosity, he'd never heard of it before. _"It sounds gross, whatever it is."_ He inwardly thought.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic. I will get you signed up for Occlumency as soon as I can." England explained.

England's explanation brought more questions than answers to Japan. "Occlumency? And why would you name a school after a pig's warts?"

"Occlumency is a type of magic that protects the mind and teaches you how to defend it from other magic, in your case- Kuro. I have no clue why it's called Hogwarts either." England rapidly answered both questions, "But there is also another bonus: the others don't know it exists- they won't be able to disturb you! And if you need any help, you can contact me by owl."

Japan's head was spinning… this was a lot to take in, but that didn't stop him from feeling extremely grateful. "Thank you Arthur-kun!" Kiku replied, using England's human name and a friendlier honorific. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Japan- you'd do the same if it were me." Arthur responded gently. "Now I think I'll take my leave; I need to contact the headmaster and you need to pack your things."

"Pack? Now?" Japan froze up- he wasn't expecting it all to happen so fast. "A-ano… Where is this place exactly?"

At this, England almost laughed. Almost; the situation was too grave. "It's in Scotland, but before you go there I'll take you to Diagon Alley- that's where we'll get your supplies."

After a slight pause, Japan finally replied. "Alright… I think I understand. Good-bye, Arthur-kun." He said as he ushered England out of his house, "Thanks again."

Once his company was gone, Kiku started packing immediately- he didn't know how long England would need to set things up. Japan felt better as he added multiple kimonos to his empty suitcase. He finally had something to hope for. _"This must work… It has to… and besides- I do get a break from all of the others. I really hope that Greece and Turkey will be okay without me there to stop their arguments…" _Before he knew it, he was asleep. He never noticed the intruder coming out of its hiding place and exit through the front door. Nope, Japan was sleeping peacefully for the first time since Kuro came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Side: HAHAHA! I'm really happy about my first two reviews for this story! I can't wait to write more~ I have a ton of ideas for this story... **

**Disclaimer: What?! I don't own Hetalia?! Or Harry Potter?! Oh well, I still wrote the _Fanfiction- _notice how it has the word_ "Fan" _in it. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

England rushed to his Japanese manor. He made sure to have at least one manor in every country, just in case. Once he got there, he checked his surroundings; he could've sworn he felt someone watching him at Japan's house. _"It's probably just my imagination; however, I can't afford any unwanted attention, especially at a time like this." _He told himself in his thoughts before he went through his mental checklist, _"Living room: nothing, upstairs: looks fine, backyard: clear… I guess I can start then…"_

Arthur started chanting, "Occulta ostio… Occulta Ostio*…" Almost immediately, a large door showed up in front of him. The door was blacker than night and looked very old- ancient, even. It was very queer compared to other doors- it didn't even connect to a wall; it just stood there in the middle of the hallway. With some effort, England opened the thick door and walked through it. He smelt the familiar scent of magic and knew he was in the right place- his basement in London; exactly where he needed to be. He walked over to the desk in the corner and grabbed some parchment, a quill, and some ink and got down to business. He wrote:

"_Dear Albus,_

_I know it has been a long time since I've written, and I wish I was writing under better circumstances, but I have a request. I need you to accept another student into Hogwarts and I need you to make sure he learns Occlumency. I know that the school year has already started and that you have your hands full with the Boy-Who-Lived but, please, this matter is of upmost importance. However- and I know that I started this letter out under the disguise of a request- if you do not accept I will make this an official government issue and have him attend, whether you agree or not._

_The new student's name is Kiku Honda; he will be attending Hogwarts as a transfer student. He is from Japan and it will take a few days before he arrives for school. He will have special permission to leave the school grounds once a month. No questions asked._

_Yours Truly,_

_Arthur Kirkland"_

Pleased with his work and about the fact that he remembered to include time for Japan to attend the World Meetings; England strolled over to his barn owl, Aurum. "Hello there, Aurum. I have a message for Dumbledore; can you bring it to him?" Arthur smiled as Aurum jutted out his leg, allowing him to attach the letter. As soon as the letter was secured onto Aurum's leg, England put floo powder into his fire place and said "Dumbledore's office."

He could only watch as Aurum flew through the green flames, it still amazed England how wizards could travel through fireplaces. He felt pretty bad that he wasn't actually going to visit Dumbledore himself, but he knew that if he did, he'd have to explain why he looked so young after all these years. _"Besides, I have a potion to brew and certain… supplies to order. I'd have no time for a visit even if I did look older."_

He was surprised when the dwindling fire glowed with a renewed brightness and Aurum flew towards him. _"Dumbledore must've been in his office…"_ England thought to himself as he tugged at the piece of parchment on his owl's leg. Arthur's eyes scrolled across the neat, swirly handwriting and smirked; he could tell that Dumbledore was interested in Kiku. England knew that Dumbledore was going to at least try to learn some things about his "new student" and he chuckled as he imagined his old friend's face, set deep in thought as he continued to try to get information. _"I wonder what theories he'll come up with. I think that he might think werewolf with the 'special permission to leave school grounds once a month' part… He'll be frustrated when he can't figure it out… Even if he ever figures it out, he'll have the whole world to deal with, quite literally."_

Once he snapped out of his thoughts, England immediately started to work on the potion for Kiku. It was the potion that would give Japan the appearance of an eleven-year-old. He couldn't have his friend attending with the way he looked. Even if Japan could pass for a nineteen-year-old, he still had to look younger._ "I wonder what Japan looked like as a child… I bet he was pretty small…"_ England started humming a nonexistent tune as he worked, _"Did I tell Japan about the potion? I can't remember… Oh well, he'll find out soon enough."_

He then focused on the potion, if anything went wrong, England could be hurt badly; he learned this the last time he tried to make this potion. Now, most people would think that England would be terrible at potions, with his dreadful cooking and all; but that wasn't the case. Potions were the only things he could actually "cook" right.

England continued to add ingredients to the pewter cauldron before him, stirring six times clockwise after every other addition to the mixture. Soon he put the cauldron over the fire and watched the temperature so it wouldn't explode. After fourteen intense minutes of keeping the potion stable, the potion turned the right shade of orange and Arthur took it off of the fireplace. He swiftly poured the liquid into several flasks that he'd need later on.

England pushed the cauldron and the leftover ingredients to the side, he could always clean it later; now he had to order a special wand from Ollivanders Wand Shop. England knew that they still made wands and he needed a special one- one that couldn't be found in Britain. He needed a _Japanese-Style_ Wand, and he needed it to be authentic. He was ready to pay for all of the materials so that Kiku could get the right wand. Luckily, England could figure out exactly what Japan needed in a wand. Since he was a nation and lived longer, he discovered all of the secrets of the wand a long time ago, and he was going to use his discoveries to make the right wand for Kiku so they didn't have to go through the whole shop. England knew that, since Kiku and he weren't considered "humans", the regular wands wouldn't work well for them.

England quickly Apparated to Ollivanders Wand Shop, and walked to the back, where he found Garrick Ollivander himself.

"Hello there," The older-looking man rasped as he turned to face Arthur, "How may I help you?"

"I have a request. I need you to make a wand." Arthur began, "Not just any wand either- a Japanese-Style Wand."

With just those words, England had all of Garrick's attention. "And what do you want this wand to be made of? How long should it be? I hope you know because I'll be making over one hundred different wands if you don't."

"I do know exactly what it needs to be; it needs to be eight and one-ninth inches long, made of Sugi with Japanese Fireball heartstring as the core." England replied, watching the man's face light up.

"That sounds like a mighty fine wand, but it is very curious. Eight and one-ninth inches, you say? I don't think I've ever made one that length before…" Ollivander trailed off at the end, obviously trying to remember if he knew of a wand in that particular size. "No… I don't think I have. Anyhow, what will you give me if I make it?"

"Since you'll have to order special materials and carve it by hand, I'll give you twenty-six galleons and four knuts. I will be back in two days." England then got a bag from his briefcase and handed it to the Ollivander.

"Sounds fair, I'll get the supplies immediately." Ollivander replied joyfully, "Oh! It's been too long since I last got to make a wand! I look forward to making it."

"Well then, now that that's settled, I will take my leave. Good day." England said over his shoulder as he walked out the door before Apparating back to his basement.

"_I'm glad that's over."_ Arthur thought to himself. He sighed as he collapsed onto his couch, _"It's been a long day… although… I bet Kiku had a longer one, having to deal with Kuro and all… Poor guy, I hope this works out alright… Otherwise, literally the whole world will be thrown into absolute pandemonium…"_

* * *

**Dark Side: I have no idea why, but, when I was writing this, I was thinking with a British accent...**

*Occulta Ostio is Latin (Google Translate edition) for "Hidden Door" (Creative, isn't it? XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahahahaha~ I feel pretty good about this story so far. XD**

**There was a good question from Both Sides of the Gate regarding how Iggy knew what wand Kiku needed. This is my answer:**

**Well, just think about it. Countries have been around for a long time. What I'm thinking is that England got bored with his regular paperwork one day and decided to practice his magic. Then, after a while of trying to get his spells to work, he blamed the mistakes on the wand and tried to fix it. Since, in the Harry Potter series, there isn't very much information about wands, England probably found himself without the correct information and ended up working on unraveling the secrets of the everyday magical item in his free time. Since he is a Nation and is supposed to be a secret, and his documented research would have spanned a couple of centuries, he couldn't share his discoveries with the wizarding world without raising suspicions. Plus, knowing England and how he has tried to show the other countries that magic is real, he probably made wands designs for each one if they ever accepted magic, which Kiku technically did.  
But that's just what happened in my head. (The fact that I didn't want to write a cheesy scene where Japan keeps trying to find the right wand only to end up with some random insanely old and powerful wand also helped my imagination for that part... I always thought that whole idea was just too much of a coincidence... Oh well. XD)**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia and/or Harry Potter I wouldn't be writing this Fan Fiction... Yeah... ME NO OWN!**

* * *

Dumbledore once again looked at the mountains of paperwork on his desk. He was relieved that most of the work was done, but it still needed to be organized. Mumbling the correct incantation, Dumbledore watched as the sheets started to organize themselves into 5 different piles: one for the ministry, another for his colleagues, a third one for the teachers, a fourth for the students' parents, and, lastly, a pile for Hogwarts' many sponsors. Once they were arranged nicely, he called the house elves. They would take care of addressing each letter. The elves showed up immediately and, even though the piles were larger than them, carried the sheets out of the room with them into the lower chambers of the castle to do their part.

Albus checked the time; it was 5:45. _"Almost time for supper!"_ He thought joyfully, _"And tonight's the night the elves make Pork Roast."_

Still thinking about food, Dumbledore didn't notice his fire glowing green until an owl was squawking at him to take the letter off of its leg. "Calm down! I'm getting it!" He said calmly, as if the owl could understand him, "Have I seen you before? You look familiar…"

The owl just stared at him, sticking its leg out so he could get the piece of parchment. Dumbledore took the note off of the owl's leg as he continued to think of where he'd seen the creature. Deciding he couldn't remember, he scanned the letter. It read:

"_Dear Albus,_

_I know it has been a long time since I've written, and I wish I was writing under better circumstances, but I have a request. I need you to accept another student into Hogwarts and I need you to make sure he learns Occlumency. I know that the school year has already started and that you have your hands full with the Boy-Who-Lived but, please, this matter is of upmost importance. However- and I know that I started this letter out under the disguise of a request- if you do not accept I will make this an official government issue and have him attend, whether you agree or not._

_The new student's name is Kiku Honda; he will be attending Hogwarts as a transfer student. He is from Japan and it will take a few days before he arrives for school. He will have special permission to leave the school grounds once a month. No questions asked._

_Yours Truly,_

_Arthur Kirkland"_

Well, Dumbledore wasn't certain what he should think about the message. On one hand, he was upset; he'd have no say in the matter if it became an "official government issue" and he wasn't very pleased about that. On the other hand, he was curious; Hogwarts didn't have a transfer program, yet it was supposed to accept a transfer student. The letter didn't give very much information on the "new student" either and it was strange that he had permission to leave once a month, even though the letter didn't say why.

"_Arthur Kirkland… I remember now! He is my old friend from the ministry from long ago… I'm glad, I never thought I'd hear from him again... but… why now? Why is he contacting me, after so many years? And what is his connection with this 'Kiku Honda'?... Is there something wrong in the ministry?"_ Dumbledore reread the letter, _"There's not a lot of information… Let's see.. I have to teach the boy Occlumency and he has 'Permission to leave school grounds once a month'… is he a werewolf?... I will have to keep a good watch on this one…"_

Dumbledore pulled some scratch paper from his desk and wrote his response. He wrote:

"_Dear Arthur,_

_It has been so long, you should come over for tea sometime! I accept your "request" and will allow Kiku Honda into Hogwarts. I will need an official form that has his guardian's signature on it to let him off of school grounds, though. I will have Severus teach him Occlumency personally. I am very sorry I can't teach him myself, but, alas, you are correct when you say I have my hands full._

_Your Old Friend,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Dumbledore reached out for the owl, now remembered as Aurum, to come so he could put the letter on his leg and give him a treat. As Aurum munched on Sugar Straws, Dumbledore tied the parchment onto the bird's leg. He realized that Aurum was sent to him via floo powder, which meant he would have to return him the same way. A wave of nostalgia washed over Albus as he tossed some of the green powder into the fire and said the familiar words, "Where Arthur Kirkland is." He knew that it would work. He was never told where his friend lived, but he still sent many letters to him in the same fashion, long ago.

"_It really has been too long, my dear friend…"_ The old wizard watched as Aurum flew into the flames and disappeared without a trace, just like his master had done many years before. It really was a miracle Arthur was still around- Dumbledore thought his friend was dead after such a long time with no contact from him.

"_Oh, the memories… Well I suppose I should tell Severus about this."_ Dumbledore once again glanced up at the clock, _"5:53. I'll just head down for supper now… I can tell Severus when we eat… And I will have to tell the students about Mr. Honda…"_

* * *

Harry and his friends looked up towards the table where the teachers all sat in a row. Everyone was seated in their usual seats, except Dumbledore. The old wizard was standing behind the podium, eyes twinkling in excitement and, to Harry, what seemed to be curiosity. The whole room fell silent under his gaze.

"My dear students," He began, gaining everyone's full attention, "I am pleased to announce that this year Hogwarts will be accepting a transfer student from Japan. His name is Kiku Honda and he will be here within the week. I am hoping that you'll all greet him with the Hogwarts spirit and make our foreign friend's stay here comfortable."

His light blue orbs wandered over to where the redheaded Weasley twins were seated. "I also do not wish for any tricks- especially ones that could possibly scare Kiku- to go off when he is being sorted. This is a great opportunity for Hogwarts to spread its wings and expand into new territories of the Wizarding World! I hope that you all will learn something from this new experience. That is all, you may now return to your delicious meal."

The second Dumbledore sat down; the dining hall was filled once again with chatter. Unlike before- where the chatter was about miscellaneous topics, like Quidditch or the most recent assignment- the entire ruckus was related to the transfer student. Harry heard several snippets of conversations such as "I wonder what he'll be like?" or "Do you think he knows any 'Japanese Magic' or any cool stories about Japanese Demons?"

"Has this school ever had a foreign exchange student before?" Harry couldn't help but ask his new friend, Ron Weasley.

"Not that I've heard of. Ha! This must be a really big year for Hogwarts- you know, with you, The-Boy-Who-Lived and that Kiku fellow coming! I bet my chocolate frog cards that Headmaster Dumbledore has his hands full." Ron responded gleefully, mouth full of food. "So, Harry, have you ever met anyone from overseas?"

"No… I haven't. I wonder what house Honda will be in…" Harry stopped his musings when he noticed that deserts were starting to appear on the plates in front of him.

"_I'm going to need to get used to that sooner or later…"_ Harry mentally scolded himself for staring. _"This sort of thing is normal here."_

After his first two weeks at Hogwarts, Harry was finally starting to get the hang of things. It seemed like only yesterday when he and Ron managed to find their way to class without getting lost for the first time. But, just because he could get to his classes, didn't mean that he knew his way around the castle. He was still wondering what was being hidden in the castle. He knew about the break-in to Gringotts- heck! He was probably there when it happened!

Even though it was private Hogwarts business, Harry was curious about what could possibly be so important that it needed to be protected at Hogwarts. He remembered Hagrid saying something along the lines of "Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe- 'cept maybe Hogwarts."

"HARRY!" Ron yelled, finally getting his companion's attention. "It's time for us to head back to the commons."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry." Harry mumbled sheepishly as he stood up to follow the redhead.

* * *

"Way to sugar coat things, sir." Severus told his boss with a smirk. It _truly _was interesting how Dumbledore could change anything to his advantage. "Now then, what is the real meaning behind this?"

"I am sad to say- I don't know. I received a letter today stating that a Kiku Honda would be attending as a transfer student. I had no choice in the matter." Dumbledore stated, "Oh. And Severus, I have a job for you. You are to teach Kiku Occlumency. I cannot due to _circumstances._"

"Hmm… Fine, I will teach him, but- why? I do not see why he needs to know the art." Snape snarled, he knew of Dumbledore's circumstances but that didn't mean that the old man didn't have the time to teach some _kid._

"Severus, I simply do not have the time. Besides, if you don't teach him, things will spiral out of the control of Hogwarts." Dumbledore replied solemnly, "I do not wish for this to become an _'Official Government Issue'_ as it was mentioned in the letter… ah! Severus, eat your food before it becomes chilled. It is very unfortunate when a good meal goes to waste."

"But, _Sir-_" Snape began.

"End of conversation, Snape." Dumbledore said in his quiet way, eyes flashing just enough to silence his trusted friend.

"Yes, of course, _Dumbledore._" He spat back before he started to eat his roast. He knew better than to mess with an angry Dumbledore- but that didn't mean he couldn't have the last word.

* * *

**Severus! Don't talk back to Dumbledore- he's already irritated!**

**XD Oh well. So yeah... Snape... He's the one teaching Kiku Occlumency. What will happen now? Read & Review to find out!**

**-Dark Side of the Moon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope you're happy! I made this thing over 2,000 words long! It took forever but I am pretty proud of myself for writing something longer than 1, 500-ish words (not including my Author's Note).**

**Well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I _totally_ own Hetalia and Harry Potter... (I wish)**

* * *

"Japan! Rise and shine! We have a lot to do today!" England yelled through the front door of his fellow nation's house. After a few minutes of no response, Arthur decided to go inside. "I hope you don't mind if I come in." He called out before entering the property.

"Hello? Are you here?" England questioned as he rounded a corner. "Japan, we need to get going if we want to get to Diagon All- Oomph!" He cried out as he bumped into something.

"_I didn't run into something- I ran into some_one_."_ He thought as he looked up into the mask of- _"Turkey? Why is he here?"_

"What do you want with Nihon?" Sadık growled, "You aren't here to hurt Japan are you?"

"Oh, heavens no- I was just here to visit with Japan about… foreign affairs?" England lied. He was actually here to take Kiku to get his supplies for school, but he couldn't let Turkey know that.

"What type of foreign-"

"What are you two… doing in Nihon's house?" The lazy voice of Greece interrupted.

Turkey recovered from the shock of seeing Greece first and answered, "I'm here to hang out with my best friend! What are you doing here? Nihon likes me better!"

"No he likes me better… England why are you here?" Greece changed the subject, eyes narrowing on the thick-browed country.

"Oh… well, you see…" Arthur started, "I'm here to talk to Kiku about some foreign affairs."

"What type of foreign affairs?" Greece inquired, "And why… are you using Japan's human name?"

"_Bollocks… Think Arthur, think!"_ He was about to respond when the men saw subject of their conversation walking towards them and greeted Arthur in the hall.

"Ah! Hello Arthur-kun. Are you ready to discuss the new trading plans?" He asked, completely ignoring the other two men. England saw his chance to get away from the others and held onto it for dear life.

"Y-yes… I am… Are you ready to go?" England responded.

"Hai." Japan answered before turning towards his unexpected company. "Why are you two here? I do not remember making plans to meet with either one of you." He said, a little tenser than when he was talking to Arthur.

Turkey seemed to notice this first. "Thanks a lot, Greece! You made Jappy mad at me!" He cried out, pointing an accusing finger towards Heracles.

"It's not my fault I saw you sneaking into Nihon's house." Greece retorted.

As they continued to fight, England noticed that Japan's eyes seemed to be glazed over and that his body was tense. "Kiku? Are you okay?" He whispered to the smaller man.

"… Hai. I apologize for their behavior Arthur-kun. I will take care of this." Kiku mumbled his request for forgiveness as he turned to the source of the bickering.

"Gentlemen," Kiku said louder than his usual tone of speaking, successfully gaining the duo's attention. "Watch this." Japan raised his right hand and grabbed his thumb with his left hand. After a few seconds of what appeared to be struggling, Kiku pulled his left hand away with a pop and showed the two men his "missing" thumb. The looks of horror on their faces almost made England bust out laughing- even _he_ knew that trick.

"Let's go while they're still in shock, Arthur-kun." Kiku whispered to his friend as he ushered him out the door.

"What about your luggage? You're going to need it." England said as they walked down the sidewalk, away from Kiku's house.

"I know. I'll get it once they exit my house. They'll leave in a few minutes since I'm gone. We'll just go back and get it then." Japan told his companion.

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur couldn't take it anymore. "Say... Kiku… How did you know about the "foreign affairs" lie I told Turkey?"

"I was hiding and heard you talking. I decided to intervene before they suspected anything." He said, almost as if having random people in his house uninvited was the most normal thing in the world. "I believe we can head back to my place now. I think they're gone."

Arthur checked his watch. "I think so too, but can I use magic to get us there? We're really behind schedule."

Kiku looked at his friend with a hint of wonder shining in his usually dull eyes. "You can travel by magic?"

"Yes, there are several modes of magical transportation- remind me to teach you sometime." England chuckled as he reached for Japan's arm, "Now don't worry if you start feeling sick- it is your first time traveling by magic after all."

Before Kiku could respond, Arthur Apparated them to the entryway of Japan's house.

"How do you feel?" England asked his friend, "Do you feel nauseous?"

"I-I feel alright. Thank you for your concern… I'll go get my bags…" Kiku trailed off as he staggered down the hall and opened the door to his room. He walked out with one large suitcase and one small carry-on bag.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Before we go, drink this." England exclaimed as he pulled out a flask of an orange liquid and handed it to Kiku. "This is to make you look like an eleven-year-old. You're attending Hogwarts undercover as a first-year since you don't know a lot about magic."

"Umm… Okay?" Japan mumbled nervously before downing the flask in one go.

England stared in amazement; he'd never seen anyone chug a potion in one go without complaining or coughing afterwards. _"Japan must have some really good discipline… either that or he has a stomach of steel."_

Seconds after Kiku drank the potion, the man started to rapidly shrink. Long limbs became short, facial features became childlike; even Japan's hair seemed to thicken! Japan held onto his now extremely-loose clothing as he blushed. "A-ano, Arthur-kun, could you shrink my clothing so it fits me? N-not just what I'm wearing now, b-but also the clothing in my bags. I do not have any clothing that would f-fit me in my current s-state…"

"Of course I can. Just a moment please." Arthur answered as he pulled out his wand and waved it over the child that was now Kiku and the almost forgotten suitcases on the ground. The cloth shrunk slowly, adjusting itself to fit Kiku perfectly. "Are you ready now?" He asked.

"Hai." Kiku responded, craning his neck to look into England's face.

Arthur waved his wand over Kiku's luggage, transporting it to his manor in London. "Alright. Let's go to Diagon Alley." He said, grasping Japan's hand before he Apparated in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and dragged his friend inside.

"Are you the ones who called ahead about dress robes and Hogwarts attire?" A plump woman said from behind a counter.

"Yes, that would be us. I'm Arthur Kirkland and this is Kiku Honda." Arthur replied, gesturing as he introduced himself and his small friend.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Madam Malkin. You do realize that Hogwarts has already started, right?" The witch questioned as she pulled out several cloaks and pulled Kiku towards the back.

"Oh yes, Kiku here is attending as a transfer student. He's from Japan so it took us a while to get him here."

"Oh- so he didn't know about magic before?" Madam Malkin continued the conversation as she draped a robe onto Kiku and let her magic measuring tapes do their thing.

"Erm… He knew about it- not much though- so he traveled here by plane instead of Apparation or floo powder." Arthur answered, watching as the skilled witch began to make the robes that Kiku'd wear at Hogwarts.

Malkin began to chuckle, "Oh my! He doesn't speak much, eh? One would think that he didn't know how to talk!" She paused to take the fabric off before smiling again and saying that she was done with the robes.

With a wave of her wand, the clothing wrapped itself and floated over to Arthur. Kiku could only watch as Arthur handed the shorter woman a few strange gold coins. Once they were about to leave the shop, Kiku turned around and faced the kind witch.

"Th-thank you very m-much for the cloaks, Malkin-sama." He stuttered before doing a hasty bow and rushing out of the store, leaving a _very _confused and stunned witch behind. She smirked as she watched him and Arthur get lost in the crowd.

"This is going to be one heck of a year at Hogwarts." She giggled to herself, walking to the back of her store. "I hope he likes it there."

* * *

Kiku blinked as he was once again dragged into another strange store. He just got his textbooks, all that was left was his wand- or that's what he thought. This particular shop smelt of animals and hand-sanitizer. _"Ah… a pet shop… Wait, a pet shop? Why am I here?"_

Arthur, somehow knowing exactly what Kiku was thinking, answered his unasked questions. "Alright, Kiku, this is Eeylops Owl Emporium. We'll be getting your owl here. Choose whichever one you want."

"Thank you, Arthur-kun… A-ano how can I repay you? You've already paid for my robes and books, and now with the owl…" Kiku murmured gratefully as he took a careful look at the many owls around him, eyes stopping on a small, black owl.

"Nonsense. You don't have to give me anything in return. In all honesty, I'm just glad to be able to spread the magic. It is sad how there aren't as many wizards as there used to be. Besides, your country already has quite a history of magic already." Arthur told his friend.

"It does?" Kiku looked at Arthur warily.

"Don't you remember? You had Yōkai, Mikos, Tengu, and Oni…" Arthur trailed off at the clueless look on Kiku's face. "You really don't remember, do you?" Arthur couldn't believe it. How could anyone forget about magic?

"No… I don't remember. Should I be concerned?" Kiku wondered.

"_Should he be concerned? Will the creatures of his past come back to haunt him? I wouldn't be surprised if they did…"_ Arthur shuddered, now he had to find a way to protect Japan against his own magical creatures- he highly doubted that Hogwarts had any protection against the Japanese demons. "Yes. I believe you should be concerned. I think you should be extra careful when you're at Hogwarts. Be sure to stay in shape… Now that I think about it, you should probably learn some protection wards and maybe touch up on your old magic as well."

Nihon's head was swimming. Now he was in even more danger? "Alright. I will try my best, Arthur-kun…"

"No problem, Kiku. Now then, have you decided which one you want?" Arthur changed the subject.

Kiku's eyes flashed up to the owl from earlier. "Ah, hai. I would like the black one there." He gestured to the petite owl to his left.

"That's fine. I'll go pay." Arthur said before walking over to an employee.

Kiku just stared at the owl, now it was in front of him. It was completely black; its eyes, feathers, and even its legs were all different shades of black. Its eyes were a deep charcoal while its legs were an eerie midnight black with gleaming talons protruding from the feet. The feathers were the darkest shade of onyx Kiku'd ever seen. He couldn't take his eyes away.

"… Noctis. I'll call you Noctis." He slowly mumbled to the owl.

With a happy hoot, Noctis flew to Kiku's shoulder and nuzzled his approval. Kiku and his new companion made their way to the front of the store, where England was waiting with a cage and some owl feed.

"Let's go get your wand." Arthur smiled, "Once we're done with that, we can get you to Hogwarts."

After that, the two nations and Noctis went out the door and walked until they reached a shop that had a run-down feel to it. On the door, in worn, peeling gold letters read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. In the window, there was a lone wand resting on a purple pillow covered in dust.

A bell went off as soon as Arthur opened the door, alerting the owner of their presence. There were stacks of boxes that reached all the way up to the ceiling. Kiku noticed the air felt different- as if they were in a whole new world.

"Hello, are you here for the wand?" A soft voice called out to them.

"Yes. I'm here for the Japanese-Style wand I ordered the other day." Arthur said.

"I'll be right with you." The same voice told them, "It'll be a few minutes."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Garrick Ollivander came out with a small package in his hands. "A very fine wand, if I do say so myself. It turned out even better than I thought it would. You must be a wand expert. I would love it if you could teach me more about the art of wand making." Garrick handed the package to Arthur, who handed it to Kiku.

"Kiku, you should try it out first- just to be safe." Arthur commanded.

"Hai." Kiku waved the wand around, feeling a slight warmth shoot up his arm as white and red sparks filled the air.

"Perfect. Amazing. Curious." Ollivander began, looking at Kiku with a new intensity. "I expect great things from you Kiku Honda." The he turned to Arthur, "You may go. You paid earlier."

They Apparated to Arthur's manor shortly after that. Kiku was shocked- _"How did he know my name?"_ He contemplated this thought for a few moments. _"Arthur-kun only mentioned my first name in the shop… but, he called me by my full name… How much does he know? Does he know about Arthur-kun and me? That we're nations?"_ Finally, the thought became too much for him and he consulted Arthur.

"… I guess this means Garrick Ollivander has the 'Sight'…" Arthur commented after Kiku told him the disturbing news.

"The 'Sight'? What's that?" Kiku inquired.

"The 'Sight' is a gift that is very rare in humans, but all the personifications have it- if we accept magic, that is; so basically Norway, Romania, me and, now, you… Anyways, the 'Sight' enables people to see magical creatures in their invisible forms. This means that they can see things most other people can't see, like Flying Mint Bunny. I suppose it could possibly allow the user to notice the differences between us nations and normal people…" Arthur tried his best to explain, but failed miserably. "There isn't much known about it…"

"Wait a second, so when America caught you talking to air that one time you were actually talking to a creature?" Kiku asked, wanting to know more about it.

"Oh! That was Mint Bunny alright, the little rascal." Arthur smiled at the memory, completely changing the mood. "He came to visit me not too long ago! I'll introduce you next time he visits!"

"… Alright, Arthur-kun." Kiku wasn't sure what to say to that. It wasn't every day someone got invited to meet an invisible creature.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Exclaimed Arthur, "We have to get you to Hogwarts! Go get your bags, Kiku."

"… Hai." Kiku left to get his luggage. _"Here goes nothing, I guess."_

* * *

**Haha! FINALLY! Kiku's headed towards Hogwarts~ I wonder what house he'll be in... *Mischievous smile* Read and review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Alrighty~ This is the moment we've all been waiting for! *insert drum roll* Kiku's sorting!**

**Disclaimer (Dark): I do not own Whimsical Luna, Bossy Hermione, Red-Headed Ronald, Lightning-Scar Harry, nor any other characters used in this Magical Fanfiction.**

* * *

Luna Lovegood wandered barefoot down one of the many staircases of Hogwarts. _"Those Nargles… they keep on stealing my shoes. I wonder where they hid them this time. I've already checked the commons… maybe they're in the library!"_

With a spring in her step, Luna bounced off towards the school library, humming an old tune her mother used to sing to her every night before the accident.

She still remembered the day- it had started out like any other; she was helping her father by gathering as much information about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack as she could, her father was busy writing the next article for the Quibbler and her mother was experimenting in the garden. Neither Luna nor Xenophilius were prepared for what happened next. They could barely hear the sound, but only barely. It was the sick sound of flesh being torn apart. They rushed out to the garden just in time to see her mother be completely split in half.

"_Mum!" Luna called out, running to her mother's side, trying her best to ignore the stench of the precious liquids that were seeping out of her mother's remains. "NO! MUM!" No matter how long she cried, she knew her mother was never going to reply._

"_L-Luna… Go to your room. I don't want you to see this anymore…" Her father croaked his order through his tears, trying not to go completely insane from the carnage. _

"_B-but, what about mum? She's-"_

"_GO TO YOUR ROOM, LUNA." Xenophilius snapped; grasping onto whatever self-control he had left. "I already told you that I don't want you to see this anymore."_

_Luna had never seen her dad in so much pain. It terrified her. She didn't stop running until she heard the door to her room slam behind her. She can't remember how long she stayed up or if she ever stopped crying. She doesn't remember the ministry agents come to clean up her mother's body. But what she does remember is seeing her first Thestral. The beast had sensed the death of her mother and was attracted to the site of mourning. The gleaming, white eyes of the creature seemed to look into her soul, gazing at her pain with understanding, comforting her before her whole world became black._

"Oh! There they are!" She exclaimed the moment her eyes landed on her shoes. Somehow they had gotten onto the top of one of the bookshelves. "Silly Nargles, they should know better than to hide a witch's belongings in high places… I can still get to them that way."

After declaring the right spell, her shoes floated gracefully down into her waiting arms. As she put on her shoes, the atmosphere of the school immediately changed. She watched as several Nargles came out of their hiding place giggling at their trick, before they formed a large flock and started fluttering out of the library.

"What's going on?" Luna asked the large gathering of Nargles as she followed them, gaining a few curious stares from the passersby. "Where are you going?"

Not one answered. She was lead all the way to the great hall before she realized the one thing that could possibly get the creatures so excited. _"Is the new student here?"_ She made her way to the Ravenclaw table. Even though it would still be a while before supper began, there were a few people in the room already. And so, trying to start a conversation with the swarming Nargles, she waited.

* * *

Kiku grabbed onto Arthur's hand once more and the duo Apparated to a train station called Hogsmeade Station.

Arthur turned to his friend, who gave him his full attention.

"Kiku… This is where the groundskeeper of Hogwarts will pick you up. His name is Hagrid and he's the one that will lead you to Hogwarts. I will not be coming with you, so I will tell you this now. Dumbledore thinks I'm an old man, since we met when he was younger. Since you needed some forms signed in order to leave Hogwarts for business- and Dumbledore already knows I have something to do with you- I'm pretending to be your grandfather. You are to be considered my adopted grandson. If anyone asks, your parents are busy with work in China and were not able to sign the forms. Here are the forms you need. Give them to Hagrid as soon as you see him. I have to go now and get today's work done… don't worry about your work- I'll get Norway and Romania to help. They are the only other magical countries and I trust them enough to tell them about your _situation._"

"Thank you, Arthur-kun. Tell Norway-san and Romania-san of my thanks as well. I'll see you at the next meeting. Good-bye." Kiku responded, taking a mental note to treat the three helpful countries to lunch.

"Oh… and Kiku… one last thing- owl me if you have any questions or need help… That's all. Good-bye, Kiku." Arthur said his farewell before Apparating once more; leaving Kiku all alone with Noctis, his luggage, and the forms.

After what seemed like ten minutes, a large man walked into the somewhat empty station. Kiku couldn't help but stare- the man was huge. Even if Kiku was his normal size, this man would tower over him. The man noticed Kiku and started coming his way. As he neared, Kiku noticed that the man could easily tower over Russia. _Ivan._

"Oi! Are yeh the ne' student?" His voice rumbled from the black mass of his beard.

"H-hai… I mean, yes." Kiku answered nervously, "Are you Hagrid?"

"Yup. Tha's me, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." Hagrid stated proudly. "Yer name's Kiku righ'?" He paused, allowing Kiku to nod his head. "Alrigh', let's get yeh teh Hogwarts." He then picked up the luggage and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Kiku ran after him, for Hagrid's steps were larger than Kiku's. "I have to give you these…" He handed the forms that Arthur gave him earlier to Hagrid. "They're the forms…"

"Alrigh', yeh ready fer the sorting?" Hagrid asked as he took the forms.

"What's the sorting?"

"It's somethin' where yeh get sorted to one o' the school 'ouses."

"Oh… I guess I can handle that…" Kiku mumbled, uncertain about what he was expected to do.

"Don' worry 'bout it! It's easy! Now let's get goin'." Hagrid chuckled before he started walking once again- this time slower, allowing Kiku to keep up.

* * *

Luna watched as the Hall redecorated itself. There were floating Sakura blossoms, and the air was filled with their heavenly scent. The room was full of students and teachers and the excited atmosphere reminded her of her sorting not too long ago.

"_So he is coming tonight…"_ Luna's attention was focused on the stool in the middle of the room. The sorting hat lay on the stool motionless and hadn't made a sound since it was brought out. _"I wonder what song he'll sing tonight… will it be the same one from my sorting or will it be different?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Hagrid the half-giant entered the hall. "Alrigh', Kiku's 'ere! No funny business!" He bellowed, gesturing to the small boy in a Kimono behind him.

Luna held her breath; she felt a huge surge of power and wisdom wash over her. _"It's coming from him…" _She nearly fell out of her chair when he looked at her. _"Why is he looking over here?"_ She saw his eyes flash to her left. When she saw what he was looking at she let out a small gasp. _"He's looking at the Nargles… He can see them… HE CAN SEE THEM- JUST LIKE ME!"_ She was stunned. She didn't know that other people (outside of her family) could see them too. She turned back to the boy as he walked gracefully to the stool in the middle of the room where Mrs. McGonagall was waiting.

The boy sat on the stool and Mrs. McGonagall whispered something to him before she placed the sorting hat onto him. The hat was silent. Luna marveled at the sight; she thought that the hat would sing something. _"Something's different about Kiku… Other than the fact that he can see the Nargles too… It feels like he's more powerful than all of us combined…"_

* * *

Kiku followed Hagrid into the Grand Hall. He almost lost his nerve when he saw all eyes were on him. _"I should have changed into my uniform instead of putting the cloak on over my traditional Kimono." _He thought. _"Maybe then I would've fit in better… What the-? What are those?"_ Kiku spotted a cloud of strange creatures floating next to a blond girl, who appeared to be around his new form's age. The girl stopped staring long enough to turn and follow his gaze. After she noticed what he was looking at he felt extremely uncomfortable- as if she knew what he was.

He let out a sigh when he finally made it to the stool where a woman was waiting for him with-

"_Is that a hat? Is that how I get sorted?"_ Kiku was snapped out of his musings by the witch.

"Don't worry, Kiku. This won't take long. I will show you which table to go to once you get sorted." She smiled reassuringly at him. "I hope to see you in Gryffindor- that's my house."

Kiku didn't get to respond; she had already plopped the hat onto his head. The old thing slid down and covered half of his face with its slightly worn fabric. It just sat there on his head for a few moments.

"_Umm… What's going on?"_ He asked in his thoughts.

"_Don't worry… I'm just going to sort you."_ An unfamiliar voice rang through his mind.

"_What… Why are you in my head?"_

"_That's the best way to sort you. I look at deeds done in the past, your personality, and your potential and then I put you in the house that fits you the best." _The sorting hat told him as he began going deeper into his mind. _"My… What are you? I've never seen a mind like yours… There's a good deal of good and evil… and memories that don't seem to belong to you… There are so many contrasting thoughts in your mind that I can't sort you…"_

"_Is that a bad thing?" _Kiku wondered, _"Oh- don't go too deep or else Kuro might-"_

"_I might what? Get to know a lovely scrap of fabric?" _Kuro interrupted. _"I don't care what house WE get sorted into. Just put us in one that doesn't make me look weak."_

"_Kuro… go away…" _Kiku groaned in his mind. To the sorting hat he thought, _"How about you put us in Gryffindor? That's the only house I know the name of and that witch from earlier seemed nice."_

"_What about the other house, with the green and silver banners and the snake thing? It seems plenty powerful." _Kuro smirked. _"Besides, I like the looks of that lot. They seem to be pretty devious little children."_

"_Just put us in Gryffindor. PLEASE." _Kiku begged, _"Don't listen to Kuro- he's the reason I came here!"_

"_I see… you've come here to learn Occlumency."_ The hat grunted after looking through more memories, _"I guess you are pretty brave to have come all the way over here to solve your problem… I think I will put you in-"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat announced to the hall. One of the tables, underneath a gold and scarlet banner adorned with a lion, cheered louder than the others. The witch from before pulled the hat off of Kiku and lead him to the still joyful table. Several students cleared a spot for him to sit; some older, some younger. Kiku chose to sit with a group of younger students that he thought were also first-years.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" A few of the students congratulated him as he sat down. He simply nodded his head and turned his attention to the head table, or rather, the podium in front of it. Dumbledore was standing behind it, bringing a calm silence over the whole room.

"My dear students, tonight we welcome the newest member of Hogwarts, Kiku Honda! I hope you all enjoy the special meal we have prepared tonight in honor of our first transfer student. Let's eat!" The old wizard beamed as he sat down at his table and clapped his hands.

Kiku watched in amazement as the empty platters in front of him were suddenly filled with traditional foods from his country. There was literally everything; soba, sushi, udon, rice, miso, pickled plums, etc.

It looked amazing. Kiku filled his plate with several different foods and grabbed his chopsticks that were provided off to the side of his plate. However, before he could eat anything, he felt a tap on his shoulder. With wide eyes he turned around to face the same girl that was staring at him earlier.

"Hello?" Kiku said questionably, "How may I help you?"

The girl's grey eyes stared at him for a few moments before she smiled, "You can see the Nargles too?"

"_Nargles? Is that what those creatures from earlier are called?"_ Kiku slowly nodded his head, earning a few stunned looks from the kids surrounding him. "Is that what those are called?" He inquired, pointing to the swarm of creatures that seemed to follow the girl around. He was relieved that she wasn't asking about him.

The girl nodded and smiled even wider. A girl with bushy, brown hair from across the table complained, "Luna! I've already told you Nargles don't exist! If they are there then why can't the rest of us see them?"

"But, Hermione, Kiku can see them too." Luna responded dreamily, instantly stopping the other girl in her rant.

Hermione turned to Kiku, "You've got to be kidding me. Tell me what they look like- Luna's told me about a hundred times already so I'll know if you're lying or not."

Kiku looked back at the swarm of creatures, "I suppose they're pretty scrawny, they have wings, and are about this big." He said, holding his hands about five inches apart.

He watched as Hermione started to babble about how they shouldn't exist. He then turned to Luna, "Are we the only ones that can see them?"

Luna nodded her response. "At Hogwarts, yes; in the world, no. My dad can also see them."

Kiku gave her a small smile. _"I bet she gets made fun of for seeing things others can't… Arthur said something about the sight allowing the user to see the creatures in their invisible forms… I wonder…"_ Kiku extended his arm to one of the Nargles. Now he had the attention of several people around him.

Once it was comfortable, Kiku spoke again. "It's alright. You can show yourself; I won't hurt you." The Nargle looked at him uncertainly, "Relax; if anyone tries to hurt you I'll protect you." Kiku said, calming the flustered Nargle.

Hesitantly, as if someone would smite him the second he came into sight, the Nargle came out of its invisibility and showed himself to the shocked Gryffindors nearby.

"Th-that's not possible…" Hermione mumbled. "I-it can't be…"

"Haha! Hermione was finally wrong about something!" A red-headed boy cried out, pointing at the Nargle on Kiku's arm.

"Shut up, Ron!" The girl yelled at him.

"Both of you just be quiet- you're making Kiku uncomfortable." A boy with black hair and glasses told the duo before he turned to Kiku. "Sorry about them, they don't get along very well. I'm Harry. Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Kiku."

"Hai. It's nice to meet you, Harry-san." Kiku said, glad that the other two stopped fighting.

"I guess I should also introduce myself; my name is Luna Lovegood." Luna smiled gratefully at him. "How did you know how to get the Nargles to show themselves? I've tried before but they don't listen to me."

"Erm…" Kiku began, uncertain of what to answer. "I don't really know… I just did."

Luna just smiled. She didn't care if he knew or not; she just wanted a friend to talk about the other creatures about. "Oh. That's fine. Would you like to see some Dabberblimps with me sometime?"

Kiku just stared at her, not giving away any of his thoughts. Then he nodded. "Sure. I would love to, Luna-san."

She did it- she found a friend that could see the things she could see. "Wonderful. I have to go finish eating now. Good night, Kiku!" And with that she walked away.

Three seconds of awkward silence after Luna left, Kiku was bombarded with a million questions. He answered all of them the best he could- without giving away too much information.

Before he knew it, he was in the Gryffindor commons, about to go to bed.

* * *

**Ahahahaha~ I know, I know- Luna's a year younger in the actual Harry Potter series. But don't worry! I have perfectly good reasons for putting her in the same grade as the rest of them... You'll just have to figure it out yourselves... Read and Review!**

**Hasta La Pastaaaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Ugh! I'm SO SORRY! I was a little preoccupied this weekend with a little thing called LIFE. Meh... Oh well, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): If I was the owner of Hetalia _and _Harry Potter, do you really think I'd have to write Fanfictions? Whatever I wrote would just be Canon. **

* * *

Kiku woke to the sound of Ron's snoring. _"How is it that I'm the only one awake?"_ He silently wondered. _"I guess it's because the others have put up with it longer than me…"_ Kiku checked the date from his weekly calendar he brought with him. _"Ah… It's Saturday… There are no classes today. I should probably get a better look at this place- I don't want to get lost when I go to my first class."_

As quietly as he could, Japan slid out of his bed and walked over to his suitcase. He pulled out the somewhat dull Hogwarts uniform, along with some shampoo and soap, and walked to the furthest washroom. He _really _didn't want to wake up one of his roommates this early in the morning. It wouldn't surprise him if it was before six- Japan was still an early riser from his "training" with Germany and Italy.

"_Shoot. I will have to inform Germany that I will be busy for the year and won't be able to attend our training sessions…"_ Even though it wasn't World War Two, Japan and the other Axis members would still train together every now and then; they were friends after all.

"_I wonder how I'll tell him…"_ Kiku stepped into the empty washroom, _"I bet I'll have to find another way to keep myself in shape."_ After he noticed that the room was completely void of life, Kiku started to take off his nightwear. Once his shirt was off he immediately noticed that some of his scars were missing.

"_What the-?"_ He strode towards the mirror, trying to get a better view of which scars were missing. During his examination, he noticed that all of his newer scars were gone. He suddenly remembered a _certain _scar he had… acquired somewhat recently, considering he was a country. He quickly turned his back to the mirror and craned his neck at just the right angle to get a view of his upper back.

"… _I guess magic _can't _fix everything…"_ He sighed, the burns and scars that blemished his once-smooth flesh _were _slightly less radiant than they were when he first got them, but Hiroshima and Nagasaki would never be the same._ "I suppose I'll have to keep my scars a secret; normal eleven-year-olds don't have these types of scars… It'd just put me in danger if the others got too curious…_

"Darn." He told himself, "At least I wasn't put under Russia's control afterwards…" He distinctly remembered Prussia telling him a few months ago about the terrors of staying with the cold nation after World War Two ended.

He couldn't help the involuntary shiver that went down his spine. However, he wasn't expecting what happened next. He was overwhelmed by a strange feeling… It was anger… He never got angry!

"_Calm down, it's all in the past. If I were in America's shoes I'd have done the same."_ He willed himself silently.

"_Then why didn't you return the favor, Kiku? Is it because you're weak?"_ The sneering tone of Kuro rang through his head, _"If so, I'd always be willing to help you."_ He continued his teasing. _"As long as I am the one in charge."_

"_No! Kuro, I will not let you hurt anyone anymore! I could never hurt a friend- I'd rather die."_ Kiku thought quickly.

"_America is your friend? That's a _wonderful_ idea…"_ Kuro snapped back sarcastically. _"Some friend he is! He always drags you off on pointless journeys and expects you to agree with him constantly. He isn't concerned for you! I bet he'd bomb you again without a second thought! HA! 'Friend' indeed!"_

"_Y-You don't know anything! You don't care about me! You just want control!"_

"_Aww… Kiku- I'm hurt." _Kuro sniggered, _"You don't remember how I came to be, do you?"_

"… _Nani? W-What are you saying? Weren't you always just in my head?"_

"_Nope,"_ Kuro purred, _"You made me! I can't believe you don't remember how YOU created ME to protect you! You need me, Kiku. We are like Light and Dark. You can't get rid of me!"_ Kuro started to laugh darkly at Kiku.

Kiku couldn't believe it- how could Kuro be him? _"Stop… S-Stop! You aren't a part of me! I would never be so cruel! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _Kiku screamed in his mind. He was greeted with a deafening silence; Kuro was gone… for now.

Kiku had a sick feeling in his stomach. He could tell that Kuro was getting stronger- he could _feel _it. Kiku sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was horrified when he felt his damp tears with the tips of his fingers. He hadn't cried since… the bombings…

However, it was still Saturday, nothing would ever change the fact that the day would just go on. Wondering how long he'd been "out of it", Kiku slowly walked into the nearest shower and got ready for the day.

* * *

"… And that's why Japan's attending Hogwarts." England explained, unfazed by the looks of horror on his friends' (mainly Romania's) faces. "We are going to help by covering for him at work."

Norway was the first to recover from the… disturbing news. "So you're saying that this 'Kuro' is trying to take over Japan's conscious? And that we are going to do his paperwork and such while he's fixing his problem?"

"Erm… Not just the forms… I think that Japan's mystical creatures are going to try something soon… We need to protect him from them too- that is, if they try anything to harm him." England mumbled, unsure if he could have phrased that better or not.

"Wait… Why would they hurt Japan?" Romania chimed in. "It's not like he did anything to them, right?"

"Well…" England began awkwardly, "He forgot about them- and from my experience, mystical beasts do _not _appreciate being forgotten…"

"WHAT?" Romania screamed, "HOW COULD HE JUST FORGET ABOUT DRAGONS AND DEMONS!"

Even Norway seemed scared at this information. "… I once went to Japan on an expedition to find more magical creatures… His yōkai were… among the most terrifying things I've ever seen. I can't imagine what they're like when angry." His voice broke at the end, showing more emotion in his usually-level voice than England had ever heard. "I… will help Japan."

"Me too!" Romania cried out, before suddenly calming down. A grin soon crawled onto his face and he said, "Well, I guess we aren't the 'Magic Trio' anymore, huh? After all, there are four of us now… WE NEED A NEW NAME!"

England and Norway stared. Just stared. _**"Leave it to Romania to say something off-topic."**_ They both thought simultaneously.

Romania smiled even more. "I got it! We can be called Magical NERJ!"

"Did you just say 'Magical _Nerds_'?" England inquired, confused about how his friend came up with such a… strange name.

"Haha! Nope! I said 'Magical NERJ'. N-E-R-J. It's an acronym for Norway, England, Romania, and Japan! Cool, huh?"

England and Norway stared. Just stared.

"_**Leave it to Romania…"**_

* * *

**Yeah... Magical NERJ. I couldn't come up with anything better (Fantastic Foursome just doesn't sound... right...) Anyways, my lil' sister helped me come up with the name. Hope you like it~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Alright! In honor of the 1,000+ views on this story, Part 2 of Kiku's first day at Hogwarts is finally here!**

**I feel kind of sad whenever I reread this... Oh well. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): I don't own the Awesomeness that is Prussia and the rest of the Hetalia cast, nor do I have rights to the magical world of Harry Potter... Darn.**

* * *

Japan looked at the sight in front of him. His roommates had just woken up to a certain redhead's snoring and were being super loud. After waiting in silence for so long, the sudden noise surprised Kiku, who had been attempting to catch up to the other first-years by reading his textbooks.

Once the others were done arguing about something to do with snoring and ear-plugs, one of the boys turned his attention to Kiku. "Did this git's snoring wake you up?" The sandy-haired boy asked, jabbing his thumb behind him towards Ronald. The boy also noticed his state of dress and asked him, "How long have you been up anyways?"

"Erm… first of all, no; he did not wake me up. I'm just an early riser. Second of all, I am not aware of how long it's been due to the room's lack of a clock." The newest Gryffindor answered, fully aware of how his fellow house members' full attention was on him.

"Oh… Say, whatever happened to that, er, your fancy outfit from yesterday?" Another boy, this one with dark skin, asked him.

"You mean my kimono, right?" Kiku asked him. In return, the boy nodded his head, allowing Kiku to continue, "It's in my luggage with the others… Why do you ask?"

The black-haired boy's face turned redder than Ron's hair, maybe even a certain county's tomatoes. Kiku had to strain to hear what he said next.

"I just thought it looked cool and was wondering how you wear one… and if I could try it on…" The boy mumbled.

"Is that all?" Kiku was dumbstruck. He never thought that he'd be asked how to wear a kimono. "… Sure. You may try it on; as long as it fits." Kiku didn't know why he said yes, in fact, he was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Brilliant!" The boy exclaimed as Kiku started towards his suitcases. He watched as Kiku chose a kimono and took it out. "How many of those do you have?"

"Erm… I do not know. I only have a few with me right now, the rest are at my house in Japan." Kiku answered. "Here." He said, handing the garment over to the taller boy, the other four first years watching. "Please be careful, er…"

"Sorry! I never introduced myself and I've already asked to try on your clothes! My name's Dean Thomas." Dean said, taking the kimono from Japan's arms, unfolding the fabric, and held it up to himself. "I do think it'll be a little small…" He groaned before brightening, "I know! Kiku! You can put it on and show me how!"

"N-Nani?!" Kiku began to back up, the pit in his stomach growing slowly, "You want me to… but what about… why can't…" He struggled to find words to explain his dilemma. _"I can't do that! They'll see my back!"_ While it was true that there were fewer scars on his child form than that of his adult form, there were still many of them.

"Please, Kiku." Dean gave him the puppy eyes, "Please put it on."

"Yeah, Kiku! Besides, Dean isn't the only one interested in your kimo-thingy! Just get it over with and put it on now!" The sandy-haired boy from before interjected in a thick Irish accent.

"B-But, you'll…" Japan sighed, _"I guess I can't hide it…"_

"F-Fine… Just… don't ask about w-what you see…"

* * *

Harry watched as Kiku fell to peer pressure. _"Those two just don't know where to stop."_ He groaned, _"He's obviously uncomfortable about changing in front of them!"_

Harry turned around as Kiku began to awkwardly undress himself. He didn't want to make Kiku even more distressed. He was not expecting the chorus of gasps and the lone scream that came just as he was about to leave the room.

As fast as he could, Harry tuned around to see what was wrong. He cringed the moment he saw the cause of the shocked exclamations. Scars… Scars everywhere. Kiku's exposed flesh was tattooed with them. But what petrified Harry the most was when Kiku turned around to grab the Kimono.

"_Bloody hell… Wh… What happened to him…? How did he get all of these?"_ Harry stared at Kiku's back, not even bothering to hide the terror on his face. There were burns and scars longer than Harry's forearm running along the Asian's back and shoulders. He couldn't tear his eyes away from him. No matter how hard he tried, his green eyes were glued to his roommate.

He watched as the pokerfaced-Gryffindor slid on his kimono and tied it. Harry also heard Kiku's almost-lifeless monotone comment, "And that is how you put on a kimono…"

Kiku whirled around and grabbed his course books and strode out of the room, leaving the remaining occupants speechless. Harry couldn't even say anything when Neville fainted.

"I didn't… What… I wasn't expecting… _that._" Seamus murmured out in shock. Then he started to groan. "I can't believe we just made him do that."

Everyone, besides an unconscious Neville, nodded in agreement.

* * *

"_I can't believe I just did that!"_ Japan screamed silently in his head, his face not betraying any of his emotions. _"And I just told myself this morning that I wouldn't let them see! I'm such an idiot!"_

He strode down into the Gryffindor commons and took a seat in the corner, an out-of-the-way area where he thought no one would bother him. However, as soon as he was at ease, the bossy brunette from yesterday found him.

"Good morning, Kiku!" Hermione greeted, "I've been thinking that you might want a tour of Hogwarts since you're new… not to mention, I have a few questions for you regarding the, er, Nargles. So then, do you want me to give you a tour?"

Kiku looked over her shoulder briefly and saw his roommates coming towards him. "Hai- I mean, yes. I would appreciate that." Kiku stated automatically, _"Anything to get me out of here."_

The girl's face brightened at his answer. "All right, Kiku. Shall we get started?" Kiku nodded his head. "Excellent. Follow me." She promptly turned around and started to walk away.

Kiku walked after her, ignoring his roommates' stares. _"I really hope that they won't tell anyone about my scars…"_

"Kiku!" Harry called out. "Wait!"

"I do not wish to discuss anything right now. I'm busy taking a tour. Good-bye." Kiku dead-panned over his shoulder, before he turned back to Hermione and changed the subject, "What do you want to know about the Nargles?" Kiku quickened his pace slightly, causing Hermione to raise an eyebrow, silently questioning what happened.

Unfortunately, before Hermione could ask him what was wrong, Kiku left the commons and was standing in the hall, waiting for her.

* * *

**What will our beloved Kiku do now that his scars aren't a secret? How will the tour go? Will the Nargles take over? Will I ever SHUT UP?**

**Read and Review to find out!**

**~Dark Side of the Moon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: As a late Christmas present, I present to you, The latest chappie of OfK! Kesesesese~ Enjoy birdies!**

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): I almost owned the Hetalia characters and Harry Potter and all of his friends... But then they all escaped... Darn..**

* * *

Despite the… awkward start, the tour that Hermione offered Kiku was going well. They had been all around the main building already and were headed towards the Quidditch Pitch, stopping only for a quick breakfast. The discussions along the way were short and sweet. Hermione and Kiku would take turns asking questions; Kiku's were about Hogwarts and the Wizarding world, and Hermione's were about life in Japan, Nargles and other general getting-to-know-you questions.

Then Hermione said, "So, Kiku, are you a muggle-born?"

"Nani?" Kiku didn't understand, _"What is a muggle?"_

"A muggle is a non-wizard; a muggle-born is a wizard who's from a non-magical family. For example, my parents are muggles and I'm a muggle-born." Hermione stated, immediately understanding Kiku's difficulty in understanding the wizarding slang.

"Ah… I do not know if I am or not. I was adopted into a wizarding family and never met my real parents." Kiku said, trying to stick to the story that England came up for him. "… I was told that they died in a house fire."

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss." Hermione gave him a small, timid smile, "I shouldn't have pried so much into your personal life."

"Don't worry about it- it's not that bad. I mean, after what happened earlier today-" Kiku slammed his hand over his mouth. _"I can't believe myself. Why am I being so open-mouthed lately? It's not because of Kuro, is it? Hmm… Maybe it's a side-effect of the potion from yesterday- I'll have to ask England."_

"'What happened earlier today'? Are you talking about when Harry tried to talk with you earlier?" Hermione inquired, her eyebrows raised.

"Not at all." Kiku lied through his teeth, "So..." He continued, racking his mind for a distraction. Nothing came up. Nothing at all. _"Damn…"_ He inwardly cursed.

"Kiku! Over here!" A voice called out from behind him, "The Nargles are acting strangely!"

"_Thank goodness! Luna-san to the rescue!"_ Kiku cheered silently as his savior ran up to him. "What seems to be the problem, Luna?"

"They are swarming and going into the Forbidden Forest." Luna answered, slightly panicked. "Nargles don't move from their territory easily and for them to go into the Forest… something has to be wrong." Luna then pointed above some trees. Kiku looked up and gasped at the large mass of airborne Nargles in the sky.

"_How did I not notice that before?"_ He questioned himself._ "Wait a second, just how many Nargles does this school have?"_

"Luna, you and I both know that we aren't allowed into the Forbidden Forest. Even if the Nargles are acting strange, you can't go in after them." Hermione interjected, irritated at the blonde's sudden appearance.

However, before Luna could say anything, a few of the invisible Nargles floated down to Kiku. The Nargles started to tug and pull Kiku, dragging him towards the forest. "Nani?!" He exclaimed, confused by the Nargles' actions. Fortunately for Kiku, they weren't that strong and could only get him so far before they were exhausted. Quickly walking back to his companions, Kiku was once again apprehended by another group of Nargles.

"_You have got to be kidding me."_ Kiku groaned as they continued to drag him away from the others, "Stop. Let go. NOW." He growled in his native language.

Surprisingly, the Nargles listened to him. They let go of him shortly after he told them to and were now staring at him expectantly. "What?" He asked as calmly as he could.

The Nargles simply pointed at the forest.

* * *

Hermione could only watch as Kiku was seemingly dragged by the Nargles. _"What am I supposed to do in this situation?"_ She panicked, _"I can't even see the Nargles!"_

She relaxed slightly when Kiku supposedly gained control and started to walk back to them. _"It's alright," _She told herself,_ "everything's alri- not again!"_ Kiku struggled as he was being dragged yet again. Kiku suddenly started speaking in what Hermione thought was Japanese. The pulling seemed to stop.

Hermione watched as Kiku stood still, eyeing the forest. She could hear little bits of conversation, such as "what" or "later" but not much more. Just as she was about to intervene, Kiku began to come back to her and Luna.

"Now that that's over with, shall we continue our tour?" Kiku said nonchalantly.

"Sure…" Hermione heard herself answer, "So what did the Nargles want?"

"I'm not certain. They just kept on pointing to the forest." Kiku answered monotonously. "I believe we were headed towards the Quidditch place."

And, after saying their farewells to Luna, the duo continued their tour, finishing it in time for lunch, where they each went on their own ways. Kiku headed towards the Ravenclaw table, while Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Harry and the other Gryffindor first years scanned the great hall. They really needed to find Kiku so they could apologize for earlier. He was relieved when he saw Hermione and Kiku enter for lunch. Harry started walking to Kiku, but Hermione caught him before he could get close to him.

"I know something happened this morning between Kiku and _someone_ in your dorm. I want to know what you guys did. Now." She said in her bossy tone. "I might be able to help you apologize."

"He didn't tell you?" Harry asked in his confusion, "Wait a second, if he didn't tell you, then how do you know whether something happened or not?"

"It's obvious he's upset about something. He'd keep on changing the subject whenever I tried to bring it up." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Plus, after getting to know him better earlier today, I highly doubt that he is the cause of whatever happened this morning."

"Oh…" Harry exclaimed, before he proceeded to tell Hermione everything that occurred in the Gryffindor dorm that day. "… and now we're trying to apologize to him."

Hermione was silent. "The fire…" She finally mumbled, lost in thought.

"What? What fire?" Harry inquired, "Hermione, please tell me."

"Alright. This morning when I was giving Kiku a tour of our school, I tried to get to know him better. When I asked a question about his family, he told me that he was actually adopted into a family of wizards. He said that his real parents were killed in a house fire." The bushy-haired girl explained.

"So does that mean he got all of those scars and burns in that fire?"

"Probably." She answered solemnly, "But, he never actually said anything about being in the fire that killed his parents… Then again, I wouldn't like talking about that sort of thing either."

"Ditto." Harry agreed. "I better get the others so we can tell him we're sorry." He said, turning to find the others right behind him. "Erm… how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." Seamus answered. "Let's go find him."

"He's not at the table?" Harry asked.

"If he's not there, then he's with Luna… Probably talking about Nargles…" Hermione murmured the last part, gaining a few curious looks from the gathered Gryffindors. "You can get him to tell you about it later. Follow me."

* * *

Kiku made his way over to the crowded Ravenclaw table. _"I need to find Luna-san…"_ He sighed in relief when he saw her blonde locks, _"I know that she saw that… exchange between me and those Nargles…"_

He quickly walked over to Luna. Her grey eyes looked at him with surprise. "Hello, Kiku. Do you know what's going on with the Nargles?"

"Not at all," He answered, "In fact, I was just about to ask you the same thing… May I sit here?"

"Of course you can." Luna said dreamily, before becoming serious. "So why did the Nargles try to kidnap you?"

Kiku jumped, she said that so bluntly it temporarily shocked him. _"I really hope that no one else heard that…"_ He quickly composed himself, "I am afraid I do not know the answer to that either..."

Luna just kept on staring, her eyes questioning him. "Listen, I know that there's something different about you. The Nargles apparently know what it is…" She whispered in his ear, "And I think you know what it is too. I understand if you don't want to tell me, but I want to help the Nargles in any way possible."

Kiku felt like he couldn't breathe. _"… She knows…"_ He groaned subconsciously,_ "However, she doesn't know all of it… Should I tell her? No… I need to consult Arthur-kun first…"_ He told himself, trying to relax. He looked over to his blonde friend, "I am sorry- I am not willing to tell you everything, but I will say this: I am different." He whispered back, gaining another quizzical look.

"I can accept that, just please tell me that you'll help with the Nargles." She begged quietly, only relaxing when he nodded.

A thick silence overcame the duo. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable silence- just thick. After a few minutes, Kiku felt something on his shoulder. Upon seeing that the something was a hand, the Japanese turned around to face his dorm mates and Hermione. "M-May I help you?" He stuttered.

Seamus and Dean stepped in front of the other Gryffindors, "We just wanted to say we're sorry about… earlier…" Seamus said awkwardly. The others just nodded, attempting to apologize as well.

"W-What?! Umm… I should be the one apologizing- I should've just put my foot down and stop the whole ordeal from happening…" Kiku bowed his head in embarrassment. "S-So I'm sorry…"

"No, it was our fault entirely…" Dean said, surprised at the unneeded apology. "How about we pretend it never happened?"

"That would be great; but no. You cannot take what you saw back." Kiku said. "I suppose I owe all of you an explanation…"

"Th-That's not necessary, Kiku. We're fine with _not _knowing." Neville said quickly, obviously uncomfortable.

Once again, silence fell over the gaggle of Gryffindors. "Oh look!" Luna exclaimed, interrupting the silence and pointing to the corner of the room, "It's a Pygmy Macer!"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing, but only Kiku could see it. It was a tiny little bundle of electric blue fur with large black eyes barely peeking through the fluff. "Ah… Is that what it's called?" He asked, "I've never seen one before… Are they usually that color?"

Everyone, besides Luna, gaped at Kiku. "Yeah... But sometimes they can be florescent violet." Luna said dreamily, "Do you think you could get it to show itself to the others? Like you did with the Nargle?"

Kiku shrugged, "I don't know."

Hermione groaned in annoyance, "Just how many creatures are in this school without anyone noticing?"

Luna and Kiku shrugged. "Oh darn… Kiku- it's gone now." Luna pouted.

* * *

One long discussion regarding whether Pygmy Macers existed or not later, lunch came to a close and Kiku decided to search for Snape. During the tour he learned that the man was a potions teacher and head of Slytherin house, he also knew that Snape was the one who was going to teach him Occlumency.

After saying farewell to his friends, Kiku set off towards the dungeons, where the potions classroom was. Unfortunately, he must've taken a wrong turn because Kiku found himself outside of the Slytherin commons instead of the potions classroom.

"Are you lost?" A mocking voice called out to him. Kiku turned around, seeing a blonde boy standing between two very large boys, almost as if they were his security guards. "Did you hear me? I said 'are you lost'." The blonde sniveled, "Or do you not understand English?"

"I understand English perfectly fine, and yes; I am lost. Could you direct me to Snape-sensei's office?" Kiku deadpanned, he didn't feel the need to be around the rude boy for very long.

"What do you need with our head of house?" The pale boy questioned, "You aren't even in Slytherin."

"So what if I am not in Slytherin?" Kiku asked the boy, "From what I understand, all of the houses are equal."

"Excuse me- but did you just say that Slytherin and _Hufflepuff_ are the same?" The pale boy asked disgusted.

"Er… Yes?" Kiku mumbled, not quite understanding what the boy was so rude about.

"Big mistake." One of the larger boys behind the pale boy chuckled.

"Crabbe, Goyle," The blonde said with a twisted smirk on his face, "I think we should show our _foreign _friend here why Slytherin is the best house."

The two boys, now identified as Crabbe and Goyle, each pulled out their wands. Kiku, sensing the possible danger, quickly pulled his wand out of his sleeve as a precaution. He didn't know what they were up to, but he knew it couldn't be good. Luckily, before any spells could be cast, Severus Snape himself intervened.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Honda, what exactly do you think you are doing?" His voice, barely a whisper, gained the attention of all of the first years.

"Nothing, sir." Malfoy answered, "We were just about to help the new student find you."

"A likely story, I'm sure… Mr. Honda, come with me." Severus said, giving the Asian a long look before turning to walk away. Reluctantly, Kiku followed in his wake, hoping that he wasn't in any trouble. Soon they reached a room, an office to be exact, and Snape gestured for Kiku to get in.

Kiku complied and soon the door was closed. Snape walked to the back of the classroom and grabbed two chairs and set them up so they faced each other. "Mr. Honda, are you ready to start your first lesson in Occlumency?"

"Yes." Kiku answered quickly.

"I hope you don't turn out to be as incompetent as the other person I'll need to teach." Snape sniveled. "Occlumency- when it is used properly, it will shield you from access or invasion of you mind. This art requires focus; you must be focused at all times. In these lessons, I will attempt to penetrate your mind and you will attempt to stop me. Prepare yourself."

"A-Ano, Snape-sensei?" Kiku interrupted, "Since you are going into my mind during these lessons, would you be willing to not say anything about… whatever it is you may find? I would feel more secure if you'd promise not to say anything." Kiku held out his hand, trying to make a deal with the teacher.

"Hn… Very well. I won't tell anyone anything that I might learn about your past during these lessons." Snape responded, taking Kiku's hand and shaking it. He suddenly felt a bolt of power go up his arm. "What was that?"

A knowing smile was on Kiku's face, when someone made a promise to a country, they were bound to their word. "It was a way to make sure you don't break your promise. If you do, I'll be able to tell."

"Hn. I'm surprised you aren't in Slytherin." Snape commented with a hint of respect; not very many people could trick him. Severus quickly took his hand away and grabbed his wand. "Prepare yourself."

Suddenly, memories were flashing through Kiku's mind, going from most recent to earlier ones. "Focus, Honda. Concentrate." Snape ordered.

Finally Kiku gained enough concentration to stop Snape before he learned anything about his drop-off at Hogsmeade. "Hn." Snape exclaimed, "I underestimated you. However, I suggest that you catch up on your reading. You don't want to get too far behind your classmates."

"Hai, Snape-sensei. I plan on using tomorrow as a catch-up day." Kiku stated.

Snape stood up. "It's time for our lesson to come to an end. I will meet you here next Saturday at two o'clock sharp, Mr. Honda. Do not be late."

"I won't." Kiku answered in a business-like tone.

* * *

After supper Kiku wrote a letter to Arthur in the Owlery. He needed some answers.

_Dear Arthur-kun,_

_My first day here has been a long one. There were many… strange things that happened to me. In fact, at one point, Nargles tried to kidnap me. Fortunately, they were in their invisible forms and one cannot see them without the Sight. Unfortunately, there is a girl here who has the Sight. She also knows that I am different from the other students (due to the Sight). I have befriended her and she seems trustworthy, but I do not know what to do. I need to discuss this with you as soon as possible._

_I also tracked down Snape-sensei and had my first lesson. I managed to trick him into making a deal with me. Now if he tells about anything he may learn in the lessons, I will know. I do feel bad about this, but it just had to be done._

_How is everything going with the paperwork and such? Did you get the others to help you? If so, send them my thanks._

_Yours truly, Kiku Honda_

_P.S. I would like to know of any side-effects the potion from yesterday may have._

Folding his letter, Kiku whistled for Noctis. Said owl immediately flew over to his master and held out his leg. Kiku quickly tied the parchment to his owl's leg and watched as Noctis flew out into the now dark sky, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Ahahahaha~ The first day at Hogwarts is finally at an end! But with all the strange things happening, this will turn out to be one looooooong year for Kiku and pals! What'll happen next? R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey y'all. Today's my 15th Birthday! Yayz! I've noticed some slight grammar mistakes in a few of my older chappies so I've fixed those... Sorry about the mistakes... **

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): Even though I don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter, I can always dream about it. Dreams are a wonderful thing; they allow your craziest wishes to come true.**

* * *

England frowned at the piece of parchment in front of him. It was the first letter of the year from Kiku and it seems like things were already getting troublesome. "So there's a girl there that has the Sight…"

Arthur needed to consult the other members of NERJ about this _unexpected_ complication. _"I suppose it'd be best to go by floo powder in this situation."_

Gathering the green powder in his left hand, Arthur grasped the letter and walked towards his fireplace. "To Lukas Bondevik's house!" He shouted, throwing some of the powder into the flames before jumping in to the fire.

* * *

"NORGE! What's up?" Denmark yelled, "You weren't at drinks last night! Are you feeling ok?"

"Ah. Denmark, you're so annoying." Lukas responded, "I was busy and still am. Now get out of my house."

"But Norge! I want to play with y-" The excited Nordic was cut off as the Norwegian strangled him with his own tie.

"I said get out. I'm busy and have no interest in 'playing' with you." The stoic nation growled.

His only respond was a struggled gasp. Without much effort, Norway pushed Denmark out of his home and locked the door behind him. "Now I can finally get some work done."

Right after his comment, his fireplace flashed green. _"I guess I spoke too soon."_ He sighed.

"Lukas, come quick. We're having a meeting at my place as soon as I get Vladimir." England ordered before he shouted the correct information into the fire and left.

Letting loose another sigh, Norway grabbed some floo powder that England gave him as a gift and threw it into the fire, declaring, "To Arthur Kirkland's house." Before he walked into the green light.

As he came out of the fire, he was greeted with the familiar sight of England's living room. Norway made his way over to his usual seat in the corner of the room where he waited for the others. About two minutes later, he watched as his companion's fireplace glowed a tell-tale green and Arthur and Vladimir tumbled out. In slight amusement, he chuckled to himself as his friends tried to untangle themselves. "I believe that's why you don't travel by floo in groups."

Romania glared at him, "Stop staring and help us already!"

"Fine. Just calm down." Norway said, offering his hands to his fallen friends.

"Thank you." Arthur said gratefully, finally untangling himself from the Romanian and grabbing the Norwegian's left hand so he could stand up. Vladimir grasped Norway's other hand and started to pull himself off of the floor.

Once the others were seated, Norway asked, "Why did you call a meeting? Is something wrong with Kiku?"

Arthur looked uncomfortable; he tossed the piece of parchment in his hand to Norway and told him to read it aloud.

With his eyebrows slightly raised in surprise, Lukas began to read the letter.

"It says:

'_Dear Arthur-kun,_

_My first day here has been a long one. There were many… strange things that happened to me. In fact, at one point, Nargles tried to kidnap me. Fortunately, they were in their invisible forms and one cannot see them without the Sight. Unfortunately, there is a girl here who has the Sight. She also knows that I am different from the other students (due to the Sight). I have befriended her and she seems trustworthy, but I do not know what to do. I need to discuss this with you as soon as possible._

_I also tracked down Snape-sensei and had my first lesson. I managed to trick him into making a deal with me. Now if he tells about anything he may learn in the lessons, I will know. I do feel bad about this, but it just had to be done._

_How is everything going with the paperwork and such? Did you get the others to help you? If so, send them my thanks._

_Yours truly, Kiku Honda_

_P.S. I would like to know of any side-effects the potion from yesterday may have.'_"

Romania was stunned, "So there just happens to be someone at the school who has the Sight? Wow, Kiku has some luck."

Arthur nodded, "Yes, he does. But that's not all I'm concerned about- there's still the fact that Nargles tried to kidnap him."

"You know, the girl having the Sight might not be a bad thing." Norway commented.

"What do you mean _not_ a bad thing?!" Arthur screeched. "It's terrible! Kiku's secret could be discovered any day now!"

"Yes, but just think about it. We aren't going to be at Hogwarts to help him if anything bad happens. The girl is there. We should make her an ally. That way, if Japan ever needs someone to back him up, the girl can help him." Norway explained.

"And how exactly do we do that?" England retorted, "I hope you aren't thinking of telling a mortal about our secret!"

"I'm saying exactly that!" Norway exclaimed, "Listen, Kiku wrote that she seems trustworthy. _Japan._ It's hard to earn a Nation's trust; you and I should know that already!"

England was silent, obviously thinking about something to say against telling the girl.

"That's a great idea Lukas!" Romania smiled, "And if anything goes wrong, we can just modify her memory!"

"Thank you, Vladimir." Norway replied, glad that someone finally agreed with him. "Arthur?"

"… Fine. But if this plan goes straight to hell, you have to fix it!" England grumbled. "Now can we please talk about the almost-kidnapping? Nargles are shy creatures, if they're trying to kidnap another being, then something big must be happening soon…"

"There's not enough information to go on from the letter." Romania interjected, "I think we should wait until the next meeting before we do anything about the Nargles. If we do that, we can get more details about it from Japan!"

"Then should we wait until the next meeting to tell him about making the girl an ally?" England asked.

"No! If he's already been attacked by Nargles, then we really can't wait for the next meeting for her to become our ally." Norway mused.

"Wait a moment! I think I know a way to talk to Kiku before the meeting!" England interrupted, "There's a place in Hogwarts where we could talk to him without anyone else knowing! And the best part is that we can ask him to bring the girl with him!"

"Excellent!" Romania cheered, "Let's do it! While we're at it, we can get information about the Nargles' kidnapping attempt."

"That too." England stated, proud of his idea, "I'll send Japan a letter telling him about the Room of Requirements. I'll also tell him to bring the girl. When should we all meet with him?"

"Hmm… That's a good question…" Norway said, "Are you both free on the twentieth?"

"Yeah." Romania said, "But isn't there a time before then that you're free? The twentieth is just a few days before the next meeting!"

"Nope. My boss has given me a lot of paperwork lately and with the addition of some of Japan's work is really getting me behind schedule." Lukas stated solemnly. "I'm going to need at least until then."

"I guess it can't be helped then." England agreed, writing a quick note to Japan. When he was finished, he added, "I'll send this tomorrow morning; it's a bit late to respond right now. You guys are free to go home."

"Ok. G'night England, Norge!" Romania said his farewell before he Apparated home.

"I guess I should get going as well. Good night, Arthur." Norway said before he also Apparated home.

* * *

Once the others were gone, Arthur looked over his letter to Kiku. He wrote it in the language of the Nations so only Kiku'd understand it if the letter was misplaced.

_Dear Kiku,_

_I discussed your problems with the others. They are helping a lot with your paperwork and other things. Regarding the girl, we're going to try and make her an ally. You're the only Nation at Hogwarts and if something goes wrong, it could take us a while before we can help you. You need someone to help you out of sticky situations and it seems that this girl is the most likely candidate._

_We are going to meet you on the twentieth in the Room of Requirements. Don't tell anyone about this meeting, besides the girl. We want her to come so we can explain everything to her and get her answer. During this meeting, we'll talk about the Nargles and any other concerns that you might have. I'll send you directions to the Room of Requirements the day before._

_How was your first lesson? Did it go well? Professor Snape tends to be a bit of a… jerk every now and then. I know that you feel bad about tricking him but, you're completely right; it had to be done._

_Oh, and Kiku, the potion is a brew that only works for us Nations. It will make you more human-like and slow your growth, although your healing rate will remain the same. The side-effects include dizziness, mood swings, and it can sometimes modify behavior a little bit. Are you experiencing any of these? The side-effects are very rare and only affect about 1 out of every 3,000 users. Even if they are affecting you, they're usually very minor._

_Your friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

* * *

**Aww... How will Luna react to that?**_  
_

**Let's find out! R&R!**

**~Dark Side of the Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Erm, hello... Regarding the weekly updates thing, I think that I'm just going to update at some point during the weekends instead of every whatever-day-it-is. Oh well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): I only own the plot of this FF, not the characters. (Although, I am debating whether or not to add an OC or not...)**

* * *

Sunday morning passed by in a flurry of studies and make-up work. Kiku hardly had a break, so he finished before lunch- his paperwork skills and fast reading were very useful when it came to that sort of thing. His only "break"- if he could even call it that- was when Noctis flew up to him during lunch. The petit, midnight-colored owl carried Arthur's response to his master, hooting for a treat as it nuzzled Kiku's cheek. When he saw the letter, his heart nearly stopped. It was addressed to him in the ancient, swirling patterns and letters of the Language of the Nations.

This particular tongue, also known as the "Original Language", was from before the different languages existed. All of the dialects spoken around the world were derived from it. _Even_ Latin. When a Nation grew up, they'd either create their own language based off of it, or, they'd use a language already in existence.

Quickly excusing himself from the table and leaving his unfinished lunch, Kiku strode towards somewhere more private so he could read his letter in peace, Noctis still on his shoulder. Opening one of the large doors to the courtyard, a cool breeze swathed his presence, calming him slightly. The Asian slowly made his way to an unoccupied stone bench, trying to calm down as much as he could. _"If Arthur-kun is writing to me using our language, this letter must be very serious…"_

A strange feeling, possibly one of excitement, flowed over Japan as he read the letter.

_Dear Kiku,_

_I discussed your problems with the others. They are helping a lot with your paperwork and other things. Regarding the girl, we're going to try and make her an ally. You're the only Nation at Hogwarts and if something goes wrong, it could take us a while before we can help you. You need someone to help you out of sticky situations and it seems that this girl is the most likely candidate._

_We are going to meet you on the twentieth in the Room of Requirements. Don't tell anyone about this meeting, besides the girl. We want her to come so we can explain everything to her and get her answer. During this meeting, we'll talk about the Nargles and any other concerns that you might have. I'll send you directions to the Room of Requirements the day before._

_How was your first lesson? Did it go well? Professor Snape tends to be a bit of a… jerk every now and then. I know that you feel bad about tricking him but, you're completely right; it had to be done._

_Oh, and Kiku, the potion is a brew that only works for us Nations. It will make you more human-like and slow your growth, although your healing rate will remain the same. The side-effects include dizziness, mood swings, and it can sometimes modify behavior a little bit. Are you experiencing any of these? The side-effects are very rare and only affect about 1 out of every 3,000 users. Even if they are affecting you, they're usually very minor._

_Your friend,_

_Arthur Kirkland_

Shakily, he reread the letter. Then he reread it again. And again.

"This is… troubling." He murmured to himself. _"So I'm to form an alliance with Luna… Easier said than done."_

"What's troubling?" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly hid the letter and glanced up into the clear eyes of one of his roommates, Neville Longbottom. "Erm… You see, you left lunch so quickly… I-I thought something might be wrong and, er, after hearing _that_…" The boy continued, tongue-tied and at a loss for words.

"… It's alright…" Kiku began, _"Was I really that suspicious…? Oh, what to do…"_ As soon as he came up with an excuse, he said, "It's just some family stuff- nothing too important." Kiku was suddenly disturbed by how easy it was for him to lie.

"O-Oh. I know how that goes," Neville smiled sheepishly, "if you ever need someone to talk to, just ask. It must be tough, with your parents away in China and you going to school so far away from home…"

"Thank you. I will keep your offer in mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go talk to Luna about the… Dabberblimps… or whatever-they're-called." Japan mumbled the last part.

"A-Alright. Have fun with that." Neville smiled, almost like he was disappointed.

Upon seeing the look on Neville's face, Kiku did a double-take. _"What's wrong with Neville? Is he going to be okay? I… I really do have to go find Luna… It's probably best if I don't get involved… but… he did offer to talk with me sometime, so it's only fair I talk with him… eventually…"_

"A-Ano, how about we talk about it tomorrow? If you'd like, that is. I-I don't have the time today, but tomorrow…" Kiku could've slapped himself, he was rambling now.

Neville brightened at Kiku's suggestion, "Tomorrow's fine! I have to go and work on my Transfiguration Paper anyways. Have fun with Luna!" With a wave, Neville turned around and disappeared behind the closing doors that lead into the building.

Kiku sighed, _"… Time to find Luna. I wonder how I'm going to explain everything… I'll figure something out."_ Looking at his owl, he laughed, "Then again, it's Luna. I think she'll understand easier than most people."

Kiku silenced himself, briefly wondering where he could find her. _"Probably the Great Hall- lunch is still going on." _With that location in mind, he set off.

When he entered the room again, he immediately headed to the Ravenclaw table, where he saw just the person he needed to talk to.

* * *

Luna felt the now-familiar waves of power surround her as her friend approached her table. She turned around just in time to catch Kiku with his arm extended, perhaps to nudge her shoulder so he could get her attention. "Oh. Hello Kiku." She greeted him happily.

"Kon'nichiwa. I'd like to see the Dabberblimps if that's okay. Are you done with your lunch?" Kiku asked her with a smile.

Something felt off, but she answered him anyways, "Sure. I'm just finishing up here, so it'll be a few minutes but I'll take you to the Dabberblimps as soon as possible."

"That's alright. I also would like to talk to you about some… things." Kiku said slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Luna instantly recognized that _something_ was going on. "Is it about the Nargles?" She asked in low tone.

"… Yes…" He avoided her eyes, "but there's more. We need to talk in private."

Luna contemplated for a few moments; after all, she _was_ in Ravenclaw for a reason. _"If it has anything to do with the Nargles, I'd better talk to him… but what else does he want to talk about? It has to be important if he can't say anything in public…"_ Once she established eye-contact again, she said, "Let's go. I know where we could talk alone." And led him out of the room.

She quickly walked out the building towards the boathouse. There were two reasons for the boathouse to be her destination; the first being the fact that it was very private there, the second being that the Dabberblimps were nearby. Upon arrival, she turned around and said, "Okay, this is as private a place as I can think about. What do you want to talk about?"

Kiku seemed to be thinking very hard. _"Okay… now I'm really interested…"_ Luna thought inwardly. "Well?"

"Please, do not rush me. This is an important matter and requires… delicate wording…" Kiku started, before adding, "I need you to promise to me that you won't tell anyone and to keep an open mind about… what you will learn…" He held out his hand, "Do you swear to keep these promises?"

Luna didn't hesitate, "I do." She grasped her friend's hand and shook, quickly shocked at the amount of power flowing up her arm, binding her to her word. She raised a questioning eyebrow to her friend, he responded with a thankful nod of the head.

"Alright… you know how I am different from the others?" He trailed off, waiting for her to nod. When she did, he continued, "There's a reason for that; I am Japan."

"What? Did you just say that you're Japan? As in, the country?" This was way too confusing- how could Kiku be a country? "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I mean that I am Japan. I am over two-thousand years old and represent Japan. I've been through wars, tsunamis, drought, plague, you name it." Kiku said calmly. "I understand if you don't believe me, but listen, there is a reason I'm here. After such a long life, I'm afraid I might've gone slightly insane.

"There are two of me in my head. I'm Kiku- the good one. Kuro, the other one, is threatening to take over my own mind. Due to this problem, I'm here to learn Occlumency, thanks to England-san's help.

"Since I'm the only Nation at Hogwarts, I will face most of my problems alone. The others think that this is problematic, especially since I told them about the Nargles' attempt at kidnapping me. I need an ally. In other words, you."

"A-Are you tricking me?" Luna asked, suddenly afraid of her friend.

Sensing the fear coming from his friend, Kiku sighed, "I swear I'm not. I can prove this... If you want proof, that is…" Luna nodded. "Okay… are there any fish hooks nearby…? Ah, here's one."

He quickly took the sharp fish hook and pierced his arm, dragging it across and creating a bloody gash. Seconds after he pulled the hook out of his skin, the flesh knitted back together as if it never happened.

"What were you thinking?!" Luna shrieked, "Why would you do that to yourself?!" She hated seeing others in pain, and to see her friend so easily hurt himself just made her lose it.

"I-I'm sorry? I couldn't think of another way to prove anything…" Kiku tried to calm Luna down, "It's alright- look- it's healed! Erm, please don't cry…"

"I didn't know that you were going to hurt yourself! Kiku! Don't ever hurt yourself again!" Luna really was crying now. "I believe you. And you're helping me with the Nargles so of course I'll help you with your problems! We're friends!"

"… Okay. I'm really sorry for scaring you… would you be willing to come with me somewhere on the twentieth? I'm meeting England-san, Norway-san, and Romania-san and we're going to discuss the Nargles and such. We all want you to attend, so please?" Kiku- er, Japan- begged.

Luna nodded, finally calming down. "I'll come."

"Arigato, _Luna-chan_."

"… Can we wait a while before we search for the Dabberblimps?"

"Of course we can. And while we wait, I can answer any… questions you have about Nations." The Nation said calmly, trying to earn back any trust he might've lost.

"Really?" Luna watched as Kiku nodded, "Okay… so what are the other Nations like?"

They spent the whole afternoon in the boathouse, talking about Nations and getting to know each other. By supper-time, the two were closer than ever.

* * *

**Aww... They're besties now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Ahahahaha~ Here's the next chapter of OfK! Enjoy, my birdies!**

**Disclaimer (Dark Side of the Moon): The only thing I own about this story are the owls, Aurum and Noctis, and the plot.**

* * *

Classes at Hogwarts were definitely something different. The sheer distance between where the classes were held alone was something to behold. Kiku, who was still somewhat unused to the layout of the school, gratefully took Hermione's offer to lead him to all of their lessons. He looked at his schedule, _"Let's see, my first lesson of the day is… Charms." _

He was surprisingly delighted when he saw that today he had Charms with the Ravenclaws. Smiling slightly he followed Hermione to the classroom.

He greeted Professor Flitwick, who gave an exciting squeak and shook his hand exuberantly. "Nice to meet you Mr. Honda. Your stay at Hogwarts so far has been comfortable, I hope. Dumbledore told me that you got your make-up work."

"Ah, yes; the people here are very hospitable. I have the work here." Kiku handed the bundle of papers to the (surprisingly) smaller man.

"Done already?" Flitwick asked in astonishment, just as the bell rang. "Oh my! Already time to start class! Please take your seats, Mr. Honda, Ms. Granger."

Kiku turned around to face the room; he spotted Luna in the corner, waving him over. Smiling gently, Kiku made his way over to the empty seat next to his friend, greeted her, and sat down. The lesson was a lecture, sadly. However, in the last forty minutes of class, they were told to review some charms they learned the previous lesson. Luna and Hermione had to explain the proper way to say the spell several times to Kiku. _"Looks like my accent isn't as light as I hoped it was… Oh well, I might as well work on my pronunciation from now on…"_

Finally, after he managed to say the enchantment right, Kiku succeeded in casting _Titillando_, the tickling spell. Luna was rolling on the ground laughing her head off and Flitwick came over and did the counter-spell, congratulating Kiku on getting it right. Then the bell rang again and signaled the end of class.

Kiku nodded his thanks for the compliment and followed his companion back to the commons, where he got ready for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs by grabbing his textbook, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_, and some more parchment and ink. After a long walk across the castle, they entered the Herbology classroom where he met Pomona Sprout. She was kind to him, but, as soon as she warned him to not stand so close to the plant behind him, he got the impression not to mess with any of the plants in the room.

Shortly after that, the class session started. It was a lecture about Devil's Snare and how to defend oneself from it by making fire with the Incendio spell. Professor Sprout followed her lecture with a demonstration using a small, budding Devil's Snare. The green plant reached out to wrap itself around her wrist and she quickly waved her wand and said the incantation, shooting out a small stream of fire and placing it close to the plant, which, in turn, unraveled and tried to get as far away from the imposing heat as it could.

The class clapped and closed their textbooks. The lecture had last most of class and the demonstration was the finishing touch. The bell rang, deep and long, announcing the end of the lesson. Kiku followed his classmate's out the room and was soon in a conversation with Hermione.

"So what did you think about your first Herbology lesson?" She asked happily, obviously content with the way class went.

"Ah… It was alright. I was intrigued by the demonstration. Are we going to be learning that spell?" He questioned.

"I think that we'll learn it sometime soon. At least, I hope we will. So many of the first year lessons are made up of lectures. Charms is where we've cast the most spells so far, so we might learn it there." The bushy-haired brunette assumed thoughtfully.

"I see…" Kiku trailed off awkwardly. "We have lunch next, right?"

"Yes. And then we have free period after that." Hermione said, turning sour. "And later we have Potions with the Slytherins."

Kiku didn't respond; he was busy thinking about what he needed to do during his free period. He needed to write back to England and the others. He was… preoccupied yesterday, talking to Luna about himself and his problems.

"_Maybe I should also have Luna write something back… unless… Was I supposed to wait until they got here for me to tell her? No. That would not be a good idea. I'll ask her if she wants to write anything to them… Will I have to teach her the Original Language? Or should I just translate it for her?"_ Kiku pondered this for a few minutes. On one hand, the Original Language was sacred; on the other, if anything ever happened to him and he was unable to write, Luna would be able to get help from the others without any non-Nation knowing what the message is…

"_I'll discuss this with the Arthur-kun and the others at the meeting. Until then, I'll just translate it for her."_ He glanced up from his now empty platter; he didn't even remember eating anything… _"Strange…"_

Kiku's eyes scanned the room for the whimsical blonde that had been unexpectedly dragged into possibly a millennia worth of secrets. _"There she is."_ He walked over to the Ravenclaw table and reached out to tap her shoulder, but, before he could actually touch her, she turned around and greeted him like the last time he came to her table. _"How does she do that?"_ He briefly wondered. _"… I have more important things to worry about right now."_

"Kon'nichiwa Luna-chan. Do you have free period next?"

The blonde nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh. I do. Do you want to do something?"

"Um… yes. I was wondering if you'd like to help me write a letter to my _comrades _from my home… I think that they might appreciate it if my _friend_ from Hogwarts wrote to them as well." Kiku said, lightly emphasizing "comrades" and "friend".

Luna understood what he meant immediately, "Alright. I'd love to write something to your friends!"

"Ano… I will translate what you write into Japanese since they don't know English very well." He lied. He couldn't really say the truth- there were other people around them that could overhear what they were talking about.

"Okay. Where do you want to write it?" She asked, standing up.

"How about the Library? It's quiet there…" He trailed off, trying to remember where the library was.

"… Want me to show you where it is?"

"Hai, please."

* * *

Kiku looked at the letter that he and Luna wrote. In the privacy of the library, he had explained about the 'Translations' and answered a few more questions. Now he was going over the letter, making sure there were no mistakes in the translation- it had been a long time since he last wrote using the language, and he was a little rusty, to his disappointment.

It translated to:

_Dear Arthur-kun, Norway-san, and Romania-san,_

_I have informed the girl, Luna Lovegood, about our existence. She has agreed to help me here at Hogwarts and will be attending the meeting on the twentieth. _

_My first Occlumency lesson went well. Snape was very… neutral dealing with me. He has not treated me badly yet, nor has he treated me with favor- as far as I know. I am writing this before my first Potions class so I do not know what he's like as a teacher in front of the others. From what I've heard, though, the Gryffindors dislike him while the Slytherins adore him. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws seem to dislike him as well._

_I believe I am experiencing some of the side-effects of the potion you gave me. Just a slight change in my behavior… but I cannot say if it is truly the potion…_

_I have asked Luna if she wanted to write to you so I will be translating what she wants to say down on this parchment._

_Yours Truly,_

_Honda Kiku_

_This is Luna's letter to you:_

_Hello Nations helping Kiku!_

_I'm Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood. He's the editor of the Quibbler._

_Anyways, I will be coming to the meeting with Kiku later this week. I can't wait to meet you all, even if it isn't under the best of circumstances. I have a lot of questions for all of you. Can you see the Nargles as well? And, Norway, have you ever seen an Umgubular Slashkilter? They originated in the Nordic mountains, after all. Our Minister has one- if you haven't seen one I'm sure that if you asked him he would show you it._

_Luna lovegood_

He wasn't sure what an 'Umgubular Slashkilter' was, but the letter was ready to send. He and Luna started on their way to the owlrey, barely exiting the Library before they ran right into-

"Honda." Malfoy snapped, "Watch where you're going."

"I am sorry. I will try." He quickly ducked his head in a bow and turned to help Luna up. She ran into Crabbe when he ran into Draco.

"See that boys? He bowed to me." Malfoy said with twisted glee, "Looks like our foreign friend finally learned his _place_."

His comment caused his guards to chuckle and snort.

"I was merely apologizing. I was in no way stating my status by bowing down to you." Kiku deadpanned.

"Are you still talking back to me?" Malfoy sneered, "You? Some kid that couldn't just go to school in his own country? I bet that your family doesn't even want you around, so they decided to send you away!"

Something inside Kiku snapped at the comment about his 'family'.

"How dare you judge me? You don't even know me." Eyes flashing with the full power of Japan, he raised his wand and fired a spell without saying anything. Malfoy and his goons fell to the floor petrified. He wasn't sure how he did it, but the spell felt so familiar…

"Kiku…?"

He snapped out of his half-crazed mood. "Yes, Luna-chan?"

"What was that…?" She asked, concerned for her friend. "Was that…?"

"I'm not sure what that was… but… I believe it was _him_." He whispered to Luna. "… If I ever do that to you- run and get the others."

* * *

Luna wasn't sure what happened for a few minutes. One second she was walking out of the Library with the personification of Japan, the next, she was on the floor, the breath knocked out of her.

"Honda." She heard someone snap, "Watch where you're going."

She looked up, it was Malfoy. She saw Kiku duck his head saying, "I am sorry. I will try." He then turned and walked over to her, extending his hand to help her up.

Once she was on her feet, Draco opened his mouth again, "See that boys? He bowed to me. Looks like our foreign friend finally learned his _place_." Crabbe and Goyle snickered at this, chortling at Kiku.

"I was merely apologizing. I was in no way stating my status by bowing down to you." Kiku deadpanned.

Luna raised her eyebrows, _"Something's not right about this… I can feel it…"_ She noticed her friend tensing with every word Malfoy was saying.

"… your family doesn't even want you around, so they decided to send you away!" Malfoy finished, looking proud of himself.

The surge of power she felt coming from Kiku was electrifying. She could feel it cracking in the air, screaming dominance. "How dare you judge me? You don't even know me." She heard Kiku, no _Japan_, say over the waves of power.

She saw his eyes flash red, full of power and hate, wordlessly lifting his wand as a silent spell shot the three Slytherins down. She was relieved that they were only petrified. "Kiku…?" She heard herself saying.

She saw him relax, all of the power and tenseness was gone. "Yes, Luna-chan?"

"What was that…?" She asked, concerned for her friend. That didn't seem like him… _"Because it wasn't him…"_ She questioned her new theory, "Was that…?" She couldn't finish the sentence, _"Kuro?"_ She ended in her thoughts.

"I'm not sure what that was… but… I believe it was _him_." He whispered voice hoarse, to Luna. He paused for a while before adding, "… If I ever do that to you- run and get the others."

"… Alright." She said slowly, "But… promise me you won't hurt yourself…"

Kiku didn't respond.

* * *

**Wow. 40 reviews already? This story is more popular than I ever expected... Kesese~ Guess it's just an awesome story.**

**To MochiofDoom:**

**Um... Thanks for the mochi... Can I name him Xenon?**

**As a show of my thanks for, erm, Xenon, have some Magical Sparkles. *Gives sack of Magical Wonders***


End file.
